Without the Mask
by crowekris
Summary: new chapter: The Plan How will Slade and the Titans be able to rescue Terra? Read and find out. Please read and review!
1. Prologue: Lost and Found

Without the Mask  
  
By Sava Varen  
Quick Notes:  
  
1) Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Teen Titans, they are all copyright Cartoon Network...I think they are anyway...all I know, is they don't belong to me!  
  
2) Ages (the ages listen here are beginning ages, they all get older as the story goes on)  
  
Terra-14  
  
Slade-24  
  
Robin-15  
  
Starfire-15  
  
Raven-14  
  
Beastboy-14  
  
Cyborg-15  
  
Blackfire-17  
  
Prologue: Lost and Found  
It was raining. Hard. It was freezing and Terra had no place to go.  
  
"As usual." She muttered as she pulled her black trench coat tighter around her. She quickly ran across the street as a car just barely missed her. Terra turned down an alley and found some trash and large boxes. Stacking some things on top of each other, she made a sturdy shelter as best she could. Terra watched the world go on without her from under her makeshift shelter. At that moment, she wished she'd stayed with the Teen Titans. She had to admit that she'd overreacted back there, but she just got so angry! She couldn't help it. Then the thought of what Slade had said came to mind.  
  
"Beastboy can't keep his mouth shut for long. He will tell."  
  
Slade was correct! Beastboy told her greatest secret after he'd promised he wouldn't! Terra's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a trashcan tumbling over noisily. She looked in the direction of the sound and saw a tall, muscular figure standing there. Slade! Terra quickly moved out of the way as he kicked the shelter apart. Terra lost her footing and tumbled to the ground on her back. Gasping for air, she heard his footsteps coming her way. She quickly leaped up and ran down deeper into the alley. The pitter-patter of two pairs of footsteps at running paces rang loudly throughout the dead silent alley. Terra passed many homeless people and such as she ran at full warp speed. She wondered if they'd even seen her being chased or if they just didn't care. All the same, she ran. Ran and ran and ran, even when her legs felt they'd give in under her growing weight. Something came from behind and tied her legs together. She fell loudly to the ground. It seems Slade had become tired of their game of chase.  
  
Terra quickly yanked the bounds off, but by the time she'd gotten to her feet, Slade had her by the arms. She tried her hardest to break free of his powerful grip but she couldn't. As he pushed her against the wall of a building, she used her powers to make large stones fly directly at Slade. He let go of her and moved just in time. Terra also moved before the rocks dug into the building side. Slade took a rebound, and swung his metal staff at her. It missed her miserably, and she threw more large stones. This time Slade broke through the rocks himself and lunged forward at Terra. Not expecting this, Terra didn't have the time to move so Slade got hold of her black trench coat.  
  
"Come now Terra. You don't honestly wish to freeze out here do you?" Slade said pulling her closer.  
  
"I'd choose it over going with you!" Terra replied as she struggled to get away.  
  
She slipped out of the coat and ran down the alley once more. Slade, still clutching the trench coat, ran after her. Terra's clothes stuck to her as if held by glue. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she ran down the alley, her whole body filled with pain and fear.  
  
Finally, she could stand it no longer. Her whole body gave in and she doubled over to the ground. Slade's running turned to a slow walk as he came to the teenage girl. Terra was on her knees sobbing with the pain and fear. Slade felt some compassion for the young girl before him and draped her trench coat over her shoulders. He kneeled down and laid his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You're already beginning to weaken Terra. Come with me, I'm not the one who betrayed you. We can get revenge, together, we can get them back. You can have your revenge on Beastboy. See what I told you? He told, he couldn't keep his mouth shut for long..."  
  
"But they said you were--"  
  
"Evil? The bad guy? How do you know they're not just trying to take advantage of you for power Terra?"  
  
"How do I know you're not doing the same?"  
  
"Because I wish to help you harness that power that you have yet to grasp."  
  
Terra remembered what the Teen Titans had said when she'd been laying on the couch. She'd a great addition to the team. Put her to the test.  
  
"I don't know what to do!" Terra sobbed shaking her head.  
  
"Come with me. I can help you" he said in a whisper as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.  
  
Terra strained her mind. It was processing too fast for her to comprehend and it made her delirious. Everything started to spin around her. She growled a bit at the pain but in the end fell into Slade's arms unconscious. Slade gripped the girl gently, stood, and walked away with the unconscious, blond haired girl in his arms. 


	2. Battle with Slade

Without the Mask By Sava Varen Quick Notes:  
  
1)See Prologue for disclaimer.  
  
2)A really awesome friend of mine, Marc, helped me with the production of this chapter. He was the first to review on the story by the way. EVERYBODY BOW DOWN TO MARC! He deserves the praise!  
  
Chapter 1: Battle with Slade  
  
The alarm of the Teen Titans' crime detector rang loudly throughout the tower. The five Teen Titans assembled quickly.  
  
"Slade again!" Robin proclaimed as he tracked his location. "The warehouse, Teen Titans, go!"  
  
They all ran out of the building (in Starfire and Raven's cases, flew out), to catch Slade before major damage could be done. Once at the warehouse, the Titans split up in. Starfire went by air, Robin ran up atop the boxes, and Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg went different ways by foot. The loud silence rang throughout the place and there was an eerie atmosphere to it. It was like everything was engulfed in shadow. The silence was broken many times from Beastboy's clutzy persona. Other than that, it was dead silent. Starfire began to wonder if Slade was even here anymore. 'Maybe he was just passing through here.' she thought as she looked for any sign of other beings. She couldn't see anyone else here except the Titans.  
  
"Robin, I do not believe he is here anymore." just as she'd said it, a box came slammed into her, causing her to be taken to the gorund with it.  
  
"Starfire!" Robin yelled avoiding two boxes comming his way.  
  
This all got the attention of the remaining Titans and they came to Starfire's rescue. Cyborg helped Starfire up while the others tried to figure out the source of the boxes. Robin jumped up to a hidden level where he found Slade.  
  
"Slade! You'll pay for that!" Robin said as he went in to attack. Slade pulled out his metal staff and wacked Robin in the stomach. Robin coughed a moment then dodged another swing form Slade by backflipping away. Robin pulled his staff out as well, and they began to fight aggressively. Raven soon found them and threw boxes at Slade. He easily dodged them. As Slade saw that he had to fight off both Robin and Raven he pulled out a small button from his pocket and said:  
  
"Now try to fight this."  
  
Then he pushed the button and 5 boxes opened.When the boxes split open out five giant robots each equiped with their own special feature.One had razor sharp arms that would slice through even metal, the next one that come out had hands like hammers, the third one had holes in its body that were used to shoot out red blast, the fourth one had spikes all across it, and finally the fifth one was the most dangerous of all it had points for arms, spikes flew out of its mouth, its legs and feet were so hot that that they couldn't be touched.  
  
"So how do you plan to get out of this one?" Slade said looking at the titans and laughing.  
  
Robin and Raven attacked to robots. They had a lot of difficulties in trying to defeat them. In the meantime, Slade was making his escape. Almost near the exit, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beastboy blocked his way. Thinking quickly, Slade pulled out a sleeping gas bomb, activated it, and threw it at the three Titans. Slade ran quickly passed the choking teens and out the exit. Good thing his mask kept out those harmful gases, then he'd have been stuck.  
  
Robin and Raven had beaten the first four robots, but defeating the most dangerous of all was becoming a job.  
  
"Titans! Help!" Robin yelled as the robot burned him with one of its legs.  
  
The others would've gladly helped, but they'd passed out from the gas! Raven used her powers to throw boxes and metal barrels at the robot, but it wasn't working! Then Robin got sick of the game. He clutched his metal staff tightly and once the bot came his way he swung as hard as he could at its head. The head snapped off and blew up in mid air. The body did the same after. Panting heavily, Robin and Raven went to help their fellow team mates. How they were going to get them back to the tower was a mystery, but it was certain they would not wake for quite a while. 


	3. Trust and Truth

Without the Mask  
  
By Sava Varen  
  
Quick Notes:  
  
See prologue for disclaimer (you know the drill)  
  
Okay, reviewer questions that are very important to point out:  
  
Slade's age: Yes, he probably is a lot older than I have his age, but I really can't think of him as that old. You can call me strange, but seriously speaking, I can't picture him that old. I'm sorry I should've cleared that up.  
  
Terra and Beastboy: I honestly don't like the little crush Beastboy has on Terra. He liked Raven first and I think it should stay that way. Another thing about that, I don't like the whole idea of them being together, it's just not there for me.  
  
Cyborg's age: He's a Teen Titan, he gets special privileges. Here's something that might go with that one or against it: how are any of the Teen Titans living in the T-tower without any parental supervision? That's what I call special treatment. So, I figure Cyborg can drive because of special treatment.  
  
Thank you everybody for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed the story so far. And, yeah, Mia, you're right; I went over it and thought it was missing something. But, unfortunately, I won't do anything about it yet, because I have a lot of things going on and just writing these chapters is taking a lot of time. But, I'm a writer, so I can't just stop. Again, thank you for being honest and helpful! It's a lot better than what my friends said. They just read it and reassure me it's great, but I'm glad there are people out there who are pointing out my mistakes so I can learn from them. I appreciate it!  
  
I must apologize for any spelling errors. I went through and found quite a few of them and I just hope yous can comprehend what it's saying. If not, just ask. Don't want to leave ya hanging.  
  
Chapter 2: Truth and Trust  
  
Two sphere shaped bots that shot lasers were coming her way fast! Terra quickly leaped out of the way and squashed the bots with stones. Red lasers shot from both directions and she had a time dodging them. After figuring out the sources, she threw large stones at them with her powers. Then, things started to pick up in pace and difficulty. Five humanoid robots appeared. "Whoa!" she yelled as one dove down to whack her on the head. She rolled out of the way just in time. They landed in the ground in front of her in an orderly fashion. At second glance they looked just like.  
  
"The Titans!" she whispered.  
  
The bots stood there waiting for her attack, just as the Titans would do. They fought defensively, not offensively. The one in the middle with the staff, the one that tried to whack her, it resembled Robin. The next one to the left resembled Starfire! It flew like her too! The one next to that looked like Beastboy! That probably meant it could change shapes. The one on the right of the one that resembles Robin looked almost identical to Cyborg! Cyborg is half machine so that meant it was pretty close! The last one was similar Raven. Terra was debating on whether the one who looked like Raven could move things with the mind.  
  
Slade had taken notice of her hesitation.  
  
"Terra! Fight!" he called from the controls.  
  
"I...I can't!"  
  
"Why not? Is it because of whom they resemble? Terra, they are not your friends, they want to use you, never mind who they look like and continue the training!"  
  
"But--." She stopped.  
  
After she'd thought about it, she saw Slade was right. This angered her. Leaping full into the air, she moved a boulder to hold her in the air and attacked. The robot Titans attacked after she'd started. They all did what the Titans would most likely do in battle against their enemies! Take away their klutziness that is. The Starfire bot threw green balls of energy at her; Terra dodged them and returned the attack with large stones in large quantities. This took down the Starfire bot for now. The Robin bot came at her with its metal staff at hand and tried to trip her with it. Luckily, Terra jumped up just in time and the rock she'd been standing on fell with the Robin bot on it. She called forth another one to catch her. The Raven and Beastboy bots attacked her together. The Beastboy bot turned into a mechanical snake and squeezed her to keep her still while the Raven bot called heavy objects to throw at Terra.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Terra yelled out in pain as the Beastboy bot's squeeze kept getting tighter.  
  
Terra's eyes lit up yellow and the floor cracked beneath them. Boulders, stones, rocks, and pebbles flew everywhere around Terra! They hit the bots and other things in the training room!  
  
"Oh no!" Terra yelled in fear. "I'm...losing...control! Hmmmm.AHHHHHH!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she lost control completely. "Nooooooo!!"  
  
The pain searing through her mind and body was almost unbearable! She could feet everything around her rumbling, and surely the bots were finished by now. Terra tried her hardest to gain control once more and little by little, everything started to calm down. She fell to the ground once everything had settled. Terra pushed up slowly from the ground. Looking up at the window of the control room where Slade was, she heard some movement behind her. The Cyborg bot threw a large stone at her back. It hit its target forcefully and Terra yelled out as the stone dug itself into her back. Crimson blood oozed down her back as she slowly and angrily got to her knees. Pointing at the Cyborg bot, she said:  
  
"Now it's over!"  
  
Two huge boulders flew from behind Terra and at the Cyborg bot. The boulders broke straight through the bot breaking it to pieces. Terra's eyes returned back to their former color of strong blue. Seeing the training was over, she let herself fall back to the ground.  
  
As Slade walked from the control room he laughed in pleasure as he realized what power he'd gained by getting Terra on his side.  
  
'Such power!' he thought evilly. 'I could put her skills to very good use. Who knows, she may end up being my apprentice instead of that brat Robin!'  
  
Entering the training room, he found Terra using what strength she had left in her to get up. Her back was to him so he got to see first hand what damage the stone had did. It was pretty bad! The stone had lodged itself inside of her back with just one half of it showing.  
  
"Stop! Save the rest of your strength for later. You'll need it." He kneeled down and gently readied to pick her up.  
  
Terra hissed a bit as he lifted her, but other than that, she was fine the whole way to the hospital wing. One of his mechanical servants rushed in with bandages and that.  
  
"Take care of her." He said as he turned to leave. "And.do be gentle, will you? When you've finished return her to her room."  
  
"Yes sir." The bot said.  
  
Slade exited the room the way he came. Hopefully she'd be up for another training session soon. It'd put him off track of his plan if she weren't.  
  
Terra woke from a sharp pain in her back. When she opened her eyes, she found herself laying on her front in her room. Or, the room Slade had given her anyway. It was dark, as to be expected. The place was underground and the lights were off. Terra would've turned them on if the sharp pain in her back would stop. So she did what she could to reach over and turn the light on the nightstand on. Fortunately, she succeeded and the little light surprisingly enough spread light so she could see the whole room. That was saying something, the room was relatively large and not that much was in it.yet anyway. As soon as Terra settled in, IF she settled in that is, it would most likely be filled with more than just a dresser, nightstand, queen sized bed, a desk with a computer, speakers, a printer, and scanner on it, a TV and entertainment stand, (A/N: don't ask why all this stuff is here, I'm just naming things in my bedroom. :D) and boxes. Terra didn't know what most of the boxes contained, but she knew one of them contained things she'll need for hygiene and that.  
  
'For a villain, he sure treats me pretty good.' She thought.  
  
Terra felt down her back to find a large bandage there. Then she remembered what had happened in the training room.  
  
'It hurts more just thinking about it!' she thought.  
  
Laying back down on her front, she turned her face to the nightstand. To her delight, she found a pen and writing book. After painfully pushing herself onto her elbows once more, she reached out and grabbed both the pen and writing book. Forgetting her pain, she opened the book and began to write what had happened since Slade had taken her in.  
  
~(Terra's Writing)~  
  
A lot has happened in so little time. A couple days ago a man named Slade took me in. He's said to be a bad guy, t least that's what the Teen Titans said. He maybe a bad guy and enemy to them, why should he be a bad guy and an enemy to me? Anyway, they betrayed me! Now I don't wanna go into detail with it right now, so I won't. Anyway, for such a bad guy he sure seems to be treating me pretty good. He gave me my own room and is helping me control my powers. I wouldn't exactly call that bad or evil.  
  
Today, or whenever it was, I was training in the training room when Slade let out these robots that looked like the Titans. I don't know why, but I hesitated in defeating them. But after I attacked, I lost control of my powers and everything went totally haywire! Things were flying around the place! The room was shaking! I sort of made this twister that was so powerful it made a huge crack down the wall. I was in so much pain while it was happening! My mind seemed to be burning as if something was using a mind scrambler on it. After it all ended, I fell to the floor. The bot that resembled Cyborg threw a large rock at my back! It dug itself into my back! It really hurt! I finished him off, but fell down after that. Slade came in to retrieve me after it'd all ended. I think he brought me to the hospital wing, but I'm not sure. I blacked out while he was carrying me somewhere. Most likely the hospital wing. I have a large bandage on my back so it's kind of obvious.  
  
Well, that's all for now. I'm getting tired so I'll just go back to sleep now.  
  
~(End of Terra's Writing)~  
  
Placing the pen and writing book under her pillow (just in case), she regained notice of her pain and got what sleep she could before the pain could wake her again.  
  
A/N: I hope people understand my reasoning for the problems listed above. And if anyone sees anything else confusing just ask about it. I'd feel really stupid if I went over and found a stupid mistake that must've been there for centuries. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. I'll have the next chapter up soon! 


	4. Not Always What They Seem

Without the Mask By Sava Varen  
Quick Notes: 1) Disclaimer is in the prologue...  
  
2) Reviewers:  
a) Dazzle- I meant that I to the idea of Terra and Beastboy. I just plain don't like that pairing.  
b) AG- Thanks, glad you like it so far. Terra is my absolute favorite character from Teen Titans. I checked out your website and it's awesome so far! Great pictures! I could give you some if you want. I've got a whole mist load of them! I like Slade second obviously. He's an awesome villain; I just wish he'd show up a little more. Well, hope you continue to read! Thanks again! That's Terra's last name! I knew it! Some friends and me had an argument over it. Now I can prove them wrong! HELL YEAH!  
  
c) Trallgorda- oh mist! Yes, I meant, "may be". That's a typo. Hope it didn't cause too much confusion. I should've written, "He is" instead.  
  
d) OMFG! Congratulations to the person who put their name as "who cares"! They guessed what I had planned without even knowing it! Here's what they wrote:  
  
"Go for Slade + Terra that would b cute!! (As long as he's in his 20's)"  
  
*claps proudly* Awesome work! We also have someone who seconded the idea! Thanks all! PS: I'm glad somebody has said something other than: "You're crazy". My friends said it wouldn't work cos he's too old even with the age I gave him, but I really don't think age matters! I'm still working out how it's gonna happen cos I can't just alter somebody else's character in personality. Slade has to be...well.... he has to be...SLADE, after all. If anyone has any suggestions I'd really appreciate it. Just give me an e-mail or something. I have msn messenger that I'm almost always on constantly: sesshomarusgal@hotmail.com. Don't be too surprised if my name comes up as "Terra Markov".  
  
e) Thank you all who reviewed and those of you who just read and don't review. Have a great day!  
  
f) There will soon be images for the story on my homepage at: www.KachinaPrisma.deviantart.com. You could just click on my name then webpage, that works too. They should be up really soon.  
  
Chapter 3: Not Always What They Seem  
  
Slade sat silently in his chair planning and going over plans. His plans must be thought through carefully and have backup plans just in case. So far, things were set back a bit by Terra's injury.  
  
"Maybe I'd gone to quickly. Perhaps Terra wasn't ready for that just yet." He thought aloud.  
  
Thinking of what to do next was becoming difficult with the fact that Terra would be temporarily weakened. He knew that when Terra returned to her training he'd need to go back to small things once more. She'd be too weak and her speed and flexibility would be severely affected as well. Slade kept pondering his predicament. Many times he had to overcome his need to pace from frustration.  
  
"Slade?" came a voice from the hall.  
  
Coming out of his thoughts, he found Terra entering with the up most caution.  
  
"Come Terra. There's nothing to fear."  
  
She looked to where she heard his voice and began to relax a bit.  
  
"I came to tell you I've healed enough to begin training again." She informed confidentially.  
  
Slade stood. "Are you certain Terra?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"As you wish. But because of your injury, we need to go back to small training. Can't afford you getting hurt again do we? I'll be in the control room."  
  
Slade watched the teen run out quickly. That signaled she'd healed more than he'd expected at this point.  
  
"Perfect." he whispered.  
  
Young Terra seemed so innocent. She was clueless as to what he was planning. Soon enough she'd figure it out. He wouldn't have to tell her. A quick one she is, and she'd see all the clues and most likely hear it from his own mouth at one point. Then there would no longer be innocence in her strong blue eyes, but hatred. That's when he'd have to apply force. Like he'd done with Robin. Only Terra was slightly weaker. She'd give in and wouldn't fight as much as Robin had. By then she'd be able to control her powers fully and a whole mess of emotional earthquakes won't brake out. He already had what he needed to contain her energy and power so that she wouldn't be able to use it. The hair clip he'd returned to her not only had a tracking device in it, but an energy container. It would disable the use of her power so she wouldn't try to escape. Terra had no friends to distract her, and no one for her to put her trust into. She'd be the downfall of the Titans. His victory at last!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Not much had happened since the Titans' battle with Slade. Starfire ran and dashed about the T-Tower yelling happily about some holiday of her planet. Beastboy and Cyborg were deep in competition on a racing game on there game system.  
  
"Give it up Cyborg! Ya know you can't beat me!"  
  
"What are you talking about Beastboy? I'm winning!"  
  
"Not for long!" Beastboy did some sort of cheat code and it put him in the lead.  
  
"No fair! You cheated!"  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
The two stood up yelling furiously at one another while the game ran by itself. Soon the noise was overheard by Raven who swooped out from her room and to Beastboy and Cyborg.  
  
"Quiet!" she hissed angrily.  
  
"No! He cheated!"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Beastboy! Cyborg! Shut up!" Raven yelled.  
  
The two stopped and stared blankly at her.  
  
"Beastboy, you cheated! Get over it both of you!"  
  
"But--" they both said.  
  
"Quiet! Take responsibility for your actions!"  
  
Cyborg and Beastboy burst out laughing like psychos.  
  
"What?" Raven asked confused.  
  
"You're telling Beastboy to take responsibility for his actions? Good luck with THAT one!"  
  
Beastboy stopped laughing. "Hey, wait, I mean...AWWW, MAN!!"  
  
Cyborg laughed even harder at Beastboy's response. Raven rolled her eyes knowing it's useless from this point to win and started back to her room.  
  
"I don't know why I even bother.," she said.  
  
Starfire suddenly flew into the room singing loudly, yet pretty good. She flew around the room giving out beaded necklaces of all different sizes, shapes, and colors.  
  
"Uhhhh...Star?" Cyborg asked looking doubtfully at the necklace.  
  
"Yes?' she said smiling brightly.  
  
"What holiday did you say this was?"  
  
Starfire giggled. "Vorthog! It's the day where all of the people of my planet celebrate the joy of being alive!"  
  
O-kay..." Beastboy raised an eyebrow. "Just how many holidays does your planet have?"  
  
"Why, well--" Starfire was cut off by the door swinging open noisily.  
  
They all looked to see who it was. Robin and Raven ran into the room expecting a battle. They all gasped at the sight before them.  
  
A/N: Haha! Cliffhanger! Blah! Guess you'll just have to read to find out who it is...it's the most unexpected person too...but I'd better shut up now, I already ruined one surprise. Hope people come back for more! 


	5. Taking Control

Without the Mask By Sava Varen  
Quick Notes: You all know where the disclaimer is.at least I hope you do.  
  
Warning: this chapter revolves around Terra and Slade; the cliffhanger is going to have to wait another chapter. MWAHAHAHA!!! I make you wait longer!! *laughs at your pain*  
  
Chapter 4: Taking Control  
  
Slade stormed down the halls angrily. His plan had backfired! That fish boy and one who resembles that brat Starfire had escaped. This really wasn't his day. If Starfire's sister, Blackfire or whatever her name was, hadn't showed up, he'd have succeeded. How many set backs were gonna come? What's next?  
  
"Where the hell is that damn girl?" he yelled seeing she wasn't in the training room waiting for him like she should be. To his dismay, there was no answer. This flared him even more. He ran to see if she was in the kitchen writing or balancing spoons on her nose (damn that annoyed him!), but she wasn't there either. That meant there was only one other place she could be; her room.  
  
Terra was quite capable of controlling her powers now. What amazed him was she'd gained that control in only a matter of two and a half weeks.  
  
"She'd better not be." he grumbled under his breath. "Terra!"  
  
There was no answer, but where else would she be? Slade walked into the room to find Terra still sleeping in bed!  
  
"Terra! Get up now! Why are you still asleep?"  
  
Terra woke suddenly. When she caught sight of Slade standing there she instantly knew she'd slept in.  
  
"AHH! Slade! Sorry! I'll be right there in a sec!" she said jumping out of bed.  
  
Slade nodded in success. He'd succeeded in scaring her. That was always a good sight! (A/N: Oh yes it is! I love scaring people! BOO! *Laughs*) Well, it was a start. He turned on his heal and headed to the training room. He had something unique planned out for today. Five minutes later, Terra came stumbling in all out of breath. She stood up straight and faced him.  
  
"Ready!"  
  
"Terra. Today we're going to do something different. I've run thin on ideas to train you with, so." Slade jumped down from the control room and landed a couple feet in front of Terra. "I've decided to do a test. To see how much you've improved since when we met in the cave."  
  
This was a surprise. Never before had Slade 'tested' her. Slade had his metal staff at hand and, unknown to Terra, the hair clip that will contain her powers in his pocket.  
  
"Ready Terra?"  
  
She nodded. "Ready."  
  
Somehow, Slade had a feeling this would be enjoyable. Terra did the honors of starting with throwing multiple large stones. Dodging each and every one of them, he jumped toward her and swung the staff hard. She ducked and backed away. Attempting to knock him down with an earthquake, she stood on a boulder in mid-air. Unfortunately, Slade had remarkable balance and could jump unbelievably high. Putting these two skills to work, Terra was pulled off the rock and back onto the ground.  
  
"Owwww!" she moaned as she felt a bruise forming on the back of her head.  
  
Slade gave no time for rest; he once again swung the staff at her. She dodged and kicked the staff out of his hand. After burying it with stones, she went in to punch, but Slade caught her fist. Slade bent her arm back behind her. Terra elbowed him as hard as she could in the gut. She knew it hadn't done much, but he let go and she got free. He didn't waste time in taking the rebound and attacking once more. Slade had both Terra's arms twisted behind her back.  
  
"Too slow, Terra. You're going to have to take it up a notch."  
  
Tightening his grip on her arms with one of his hands, he slipped the hair clip on her. It at once pulled her power from her control and she felt it as clear as anything. She began to struggle. Things were getting strange. Too strange.  
  
"Slade, stop! Let go! Something's wrong!" she shouted.  
  
But Slade didn't let go. On the contrary, he held her arms tighter till she was about to yell out in pain.  
  
"How long do you think you'll pull through without you power?" He asked in a whisper.  
  
Things were starting to clear up. Understanding came. Slade was using her. How could she have been so stupid? Why had she trusted him? She shook her head violently.  
  
"No! It's not true!" She yelled.  
  
A demonic smile crossed Slade's face under his mask.  
  
"Truth hurts, doesn't it?" he threw her to the ground.  
  
She stood up, her face downward in shame.  
  
"You're.using me! How could you?"  
  
"You're on my side now Terra. You'll serve me and only me!"  
  
"No! I will not!"  
  
"So if you were to escape, where would you go? How long do you think you'd last? You have no other place to go. Nobody to rescue you."  
  
Terra stayed silent as she tried to put his voice from her mind.  
  
"And that clip. It contains your power, tracks your every move, and will stay on until I say otherwise. That's the way it was designed. I'm in control now Terra. Remember that from now on!"  
  
Terra knew he was right, but she didn't want to believe it. She didn't want to give in and believe there was no way out. There was always a way out. There had to be. She had to believe she was smarter and could figure a way out. But right now it was hard to believe or put trust in anything.  
  
'It's all a bad dream!' she thought. 'It'll all end soon and I'll be back out in the rain. It has to!'  
  
Terra was driven back out of her thoughts from the feeling of Slade's hand gripping her shoulder firmly.  
  
"You're mine now."  
  
"No." she was overtaken by anger and tried to punch him but he caught her fist just as he had before.  
  
"Come quietly. Nobody will hear you even if you do yell for help. This base is hidden and secret. Nobody can track it down or locate it. You're trapped."  
  
After giving her an outfit (identical to the one Robin had wore) she came out and showed him. She'd been silent the whole time. Not wanting to say anything to him.  
  
"It looks nice on you Terra. And it's a perfect fit I see. Come here."  
  
He guided her to a mirror.  
  
"Look." He lifted and held her face so she had to.  
  
One of his hands returned to her shoulder where he held her so she wouldn't try to make things difficult. The other gently traced her chin from left to right and back again. Terra stared into the eyes of the person in the mirror. It wasn't her. She hated the girl she saw in the mirror. Wearing the black and orange suit with Slade's mark on it and metal armor on her arms and legs. The only thing that still remained was her anger at herself for letting this happen. The metal framing around her neck and chest was bearing away on her patience slightly. She felt heavy, as if someone was pulling her down. Terra soon became sick of seeing herself this way, so she punched the mirror as hard as she could. The glass shattered to a million pieces and showering the floor. Neither she nor Slade moved.  
  
"Don't like what you see?" He taunted her.  
  
"What was your first clue?"  
  
"Terra, I don't think I like your tone." He squeezed her shoulder.  
  
Terra winced at the pain. 'Damn! He's strong!'  
  
"Come now Terra. What is the polite thing to do?" He squeezed her shoulder even harder (if possible).  
  
"Ahhhhh! I'm Sorry! Stop! Ack!"  
  
Slade loosened his grip satisfied. "Good. Now, for your first job."  
  
Slade turned on a large screen. The Teen Titans were in their home relaxing and having fun. Terra for one second glad she was going to get her chance at revenge. Then she the thought of Slade's actions. He just wanted her because of the power against the Titans he'd gain. But she now had no choice but to do what he said. She looked from the screen to Slade.  
  
She sighed. "I'll do whatever you wish." She knew she'd most likely regret it, but what other choice was there?  
  
"Excellent. We need to find a large supply of nitroglycerin. I'm running low on explosion packs and bombs. They can be found in the military secret base. I happen to know where it's located. Unfortunately, so do the Titans and they'll come after us once they hear what we're up to. I'll fight off the Titan's when they come; all you need to do is get the nitroglycerin. Should be easy enough for you. Right?"  
  
Terra was hesitant.  
  
"Right?" he repeated.  
  
"Uh.hm.yeah." She said looking away.  
  
Slade walked to her and guided her to the military base. Slade made sure Terra didn't try to make a get away as he drove a van with black windows. Terra stared out the window silently. She wondered if she'd have to live like this forever. Alone. Slade took note of her sudden persona change. It was just as he'd expected. He decided to taunt her by ruffling her hair gently and say:  
  
"Remember Terra, if you even try to escape."  
  
"I heard you." She said emotionlessly.  
  
"Lets hope so." 


	6. Reunion Interrupted

Without the Mask  
  
By Sava Varen  
  
Quick Notes:  
  
I don't even want to think about the disclaimer right now.  
  
This chapter, fortunately for yous people, adds on the cliffhanger! Yay! You people get to see who it was! I'm not sure if anybody guessed it, but here ya go.  
  
Liza Akita- OMG! Thank you sooo much! I'm glad you like the story and my pictures! I'll definitely have more of them up soon! I'm in the process of coloring the one of Terra in the suit Slade told her to wear! So far it's...not coming good, but I'll do my best. Still getting the hang of Photoshop here, don't mind me. Thank you soo much! HÖLLE JA! ('hell yeah' in german) I LOVE the idea of them together! Glad so many other people do as well!  
  
Who cares? - haha. Of course you got an honorable mention! You figured out my plan! Very honorable indeed! Thank you soo much as well! Yeah, you're VERY right! He isn't old enough to be her dad. Oh scheißen! ('oh shit' in german) I've heard of stuff like that too! It's sooo disgusting how a lot of other people do it. I'm very self conscious so when I do stuff like this, I watch out for what I do. I don't just write and post, I go over it about million-cazillion times and edit it just as much until I'm satisfied (sometimes not even satisfied, but from there take a leap). Thank you again!  
  
Hee hee hee-rest to sure, I write almost too much for my own good, I upload EVERYDAY!! Literally! That's how fast it goes since I write 99% of the time in school! I do get yelled at but hey, can't let people down and can't keep them waiting forever! I read all these stories on here and it takes FOREVER for them to upload! I must have more time on my hands than I think...hmmm...oh well. At least I'm doing something productive with it. *shrugs* Thank you sooo much again!  
  
Once again, thank you all! I can say thank you in.hold on, I know this one.let me get out my calcumalester.*taps table four times*.*holds up 5 fingers* This many! ?  
German: Danke  
Elvin: Diolle lle (TRR Tolkien's language)  
Spanish: Gracias (don't think I spelled that right)  
French: Merci Beau Coupe  
Japanese: Arigato  
Romanian: Multzu-mesc And I used to know them in Chinese and Ukrainian but I can't remember them right now. If any are wrong, just know I got the Elvin, Romanian, and Japanese off the Internet, the rest teachers told me.  
  
Everybody who's commented has given me an energy boost as well as more confidence! I keep asking people to tell me what they think and all after they read it, but since they know me they can't say much but "yeah, it's great!" Thank you all soooo much! I wasn't sure how I was doing and getting a bit scared and set back, but now that I've received reviews telling me to go on, I'm really grateful! PLEASE! Keep telling me what you all think! Keep me updated on how I'm doing! Believe me, when you're dealing with someone like me, who's been writing their whole life but not getting any comments and anyone to tell if something's wrong, I NEED IT! Danke shön! ('thank you beautifully' in german) Later!  
  
Chapter 5: Reunion Interrupted  
  
The Titans stared at the two people before them in shock.  
  
"Wow, it's quiet. Who died?" came the female.  
  
Starfire lit up. "Sister!"  
  
"And Aqualad! Yo, wassup?" Beastboy said.  
  
"Wait a sec! Blackfire, you didn't brake out of jail did you?" Robin asked seriously.  
  
"No. Of course not. I'm on parole. I gave my honest word to be good. They sent me here to be watched over."  
  
Starfire hugged her sister. "You wish to join the Teen Titans?"  
  
"If I'm excepted and you want me to Star."  
  
"Oh yes! I would love that! I missed you so!"  
  
"Robin? Is that okay with you?"  
  
"You can stay, but you'll need to pass judgment before we officially make you a member."  
  
"Yay!" Starfire yelled happily.  
  
"So Aqualad, what's your story?" Beastboy asked.  
  
"I was coming just to visit, but now I have more purpose in being here."  
  
"In short, we were attacked by some guy in a mask." Blackfire said.  
  
"Well, I was attacked, Blackfire helped beat him." Aqualad prompted.  
  
"Wait. A guy in a mask?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"Slade!" All five Titans said in unison.  
  
Aqualad and Blackfire stared at them blankly.  
  
"Uhhh.yeah?" Aqualad raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Slade is our worst enemy. It's becoming a full time job trying to beat him." Cyborg explained.  
  
"What is he planning? Do you know?" Blackfire asked.  
  
"That's another job! We don't know! We can't track him, follow him, or find him. He likes to beat around the bush a lot with things. He's cunning and has a way of manipulation." Robin said in a tone unlike anything they'd ever heard out of him.  
  
"He also blackmailed Robin into serving him by threatening our lives!" Starfire added on.  
  
"Wow..." was all Aqualad could say.  
  
"Psycho!" Blackfire said aggressively.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I said once." Robin said.  
  
"Wait! How did Slade know you were part of our team?" Cyborg asked.  
  
"He can't have tabs on our each and every move, including when we met you, could he?" Robin asked.  
  
"Do you think he sends tiny machines that we are unable to see to watch over us?" Starfire suggested.  
  
"He can't have tabs all the time. That's impossible!" Beastboy burst out.  
  
"Or is it?" the ever so quiet Raven spoke up.  
  
They all stared at her with an odd expression.  
  
"What do you mean?" Robin asked confused.  
  
"I mean, he could have gained some sort of power that allows him to view our actions at any time. And record them as well!"  
  
"You mean somebody who's psychic?" Aqualad asked.  
  
"It's possible, but not certain. And if he does, who is it?" Raven said.  
  
"I have no idea." Beastboy said.  
  
"Of course YOU wouldn't! How many people do you hang around who are psychic?" Raven said.  
  
"None I think--hey!"  
  
"Quiet down Beastboy. I need to think." Robin said all of a sudden.  
  
They all looked at Robin who was deep in thought. He took no notice of this, of course. Robin stood up and ran to his room. Everybody (except Blackfire and Aqualad that is) knew what he was doing. Looking up things on psychics and looking up the listed names of them.  
  
"Does he do this often?" Aqualad asked.  
  
"All the time." Beastboy answered with a sigh.  
  
"Looks like brilliance struck!" Blackfire joked.  
  
"Should someone go get him?" Aqualad asked.  
  
"NO!" the five Titans shouted.  
  
Aqualad fell back in shock. "O-kay...guess that was wrong..."  
  
"Sorry, it's just when Robin gets this way he tends to be a little...edgy." Cyborg explained.  
  
"Edgy like what?"  
  
"Edgy like "I'll kick you all the way back to Atlantis if you disturb me!"." Beastboy told.  
  
"I don't even wanna think of how painful that would be."  
  
"Me either man, me either." Beastboy said solemnly.  
  
"Well, anyone up for some video games?" Cyborg changed the subject quickly.  
  
"Okay."  
  
They all ran to the couch where Cyborg started the competition pair ups. Starfire glanced at Robin's door, sighed, and joined her friends in the game.  
  
The games went on all day, and Team Fire won just about every time! Starfire and Blackfire were an unbeatable team together! Hopefully they'd be the same way in battle. Cyborg grumbled and announced the obvious winners.  
  
"YAY!" they cheered together.  
  
"Oh, what a surprise..." Raven said sarcastically.  
  
"You guys are just sore cos we beat you!" Blackfire said.  
  
"No we're not!" Beastboy said back.  
  
"Oh don't try to hide it BB, it makes your jealousy more obvious!" Blackfire taunted and laughed.  
  
"Well, yous--" suddenly they alarm sounded and the Titans' gadgets started blinking.  
  
"Titans! Enough games, Slade is at the south town military base! He brought someone with him too! Lets go!" Robin said running to the door.  
  
They Titans (yes, that now includes Blackfire and Aqualad) raced after him. All were ready for their first battle together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Terra cautiously followed Slade into the military base. There were a lot of security guards; she was surprised he was able to get both she and himself past it all! The inside of the base was dark. She could just barely see. That's when she felt Slade's hand pull her forward by the shoulder.  
  
"Stick close. Can't afford getting lost in here." Slade stated as he guided her.  
  
Slade seemed reassuring there in the dark. Terra suddenly felt protected and safe with his hand there guiding her. Like in the Bible, where God led Moses and the slaves to the Promised Land through the long, hot desert with barely anything with them. Terra walked in a daze. Alone in her zone until she felt Slade tug hard at her.  
  
"Pay attention!" he hissed.  
  
Terra saw she was about to walk right into a clearing with two guards in it! Then she remembered another part of the Exodus. Many died on that journey across the desert. Terra gulped nervously as Slade held her still. The guards were nearing. Was Slade planning to hide from them? It wasn't exactly the hiding spot she'd choose to hide in. The guards were deep in conversation when they turned the corner and walked right past Slade and Terra. Terra was shocked.  
  
'That's impossible!!' she thought. 'They would've seen us for sure!'  
  
"Lets go Terra. We're almost there."  
  
Soon, Slade had led her to a large room with many boxes. How Slade knew which box was the one with Nitroglycerin in it was a mystery to Terra, but he found it alright!  
  
"You've done this before, I take it?" she whispered as she helped him lift the box.  
  
"Numerous times in fact." he answered. "The Titans should be here soon, we'd better make haste."  
  
The two thieves got out just as easily as they got in. Amazingly to Terra, they'd seen nobody. Somehow, it's like the guards disappeared or something. After gettin the first box in, Slade led her back and pointed out two more boxes that contained that they needed and went to wait for the Titans. Terra had no problem with these boxes, they were relatively smaller than the other one, but still could only take one at a time. On her way out with the fist one she heard a crash from the direction Slade went in.  
  
"They're here." she whispered.  
  
Terra decided to run the rest of the way. Carefully setting the box down (A/N: believe me, you DON'T want to throw that stuff! BIG BOOM!) she jetted back for the last one. After gently setting that one down in the van, she had nothing else to do but wait for...something. She knew it'd take Slade sometime to escape from the Titans, but what should she do while she waited? It didn't take long for that question to be answered. Not long after, one of the Titans had yelled;  
  
"Got ya!"  
  
Terra suddenly panicked and ran in to help. Along the way, she unsuccessfully tried to pull the clip off. It started to zap her after the first few tugs. She gave up after that. Once she found the sector they were in, everything was quiet and the Titans were searching for Slade. Terra stealthily sneaked through the shadows in search of Slade herself. Once or twice she had to dodge being seen by one of the Titans, but it wasn't anything hard. Suddenly, she was pulled from behind into the shadows and darkness. She knew who it was and knew enough not to struggle. It was Slade of course. He held her firmly with his hand over her lips to keep her quiet.  
  
"I'm going to remove the clip." He whispered into her ear. "Here's another level of training for you. Don't fail me."  
  
He pulled the clip off and Terra felt her powers coming back into her grasp. It felt good to have them back. Terra slowly crept through the darkness until she found one of the Titans. Unfortunately, it was the one she really did not want to face; Beastboy. Feeling anger rise inside of her mind and heart, she forgot everything. About what Slade had done, what she'd planned to do to escape, everything. Except the fact that Beastboy betrayed her and there he was in the open for her to have her revenge on. She took it. Her eyes and hands glowed golden as she took her powers to the max. The ground quaked and everything around her began to tremble. Beastboy struggled to hold his balance, his back toward Terra. She pulled some chunks of the floor out and whipped them at him as hard as she could. He was hit in the head and back. Terra flew on a large piece of floor over Beastboy with many other pieces ready. When he looked up at her face of hatred, he gasped and muttered:  
  
"Terra, no!"  
  
She didn't hear him, she didn't care, and she wanted to return the favor by getting rid of him herself. Narrowing her eyes, she aimed a piece of floor at his head and let it take course. She let other pieces shoot in random directions; one of them was likely enough to hit another Titans. On the contrary, at least one hit each Titan! Blackfire and Starfire were heard after crash landing on the hard, cracked floor yelling. Aqualad had been knocked out. Robin dodged his but ended up having the wall fall on top of him. Now her was trapped. Raven had been hit in mid air and she crashed to the wall. Cyborg was trapped under several pieces as well. Somehow, Slade hadn't even had one come his way! After the outburst, he walked slowly (A/N: yep, just taking his sweet old time...ladeeladeela...) towards Terra. After she'd fallen weakly to the ground, he knelt down in front of her.  
  
"Terra. It's time to go." was all he said.  
  
After he'd stood and walked towards the entrance, Terra came back to reality. She realized that he'd returned the clip to her and she was once again unable to use her powers. Sighing heavily, she stood up and ran to catch up with him. Staring up at him, she asked;  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
He stared down at her. "It was quite a show. But you mustn't let your emotions get the better of you like that."  
  
"Whatta you mean?"  
  
"In this case, yes, it was alright to let yourself loose and release the emotion, but you have to know what time is appropriate and when it is."  
  
"You mean when...ohh...never mind..." she sighed and stared down at the ground as they walked together.  
  
"Terra. You don't know what causes your outbursts?"  
  
"No. Not really."  
  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
  
Terra searched her mind and found it. She gasped. "Beastboy..." she whispered.  
  
"Exactly. I found it a perfect for training because of him. I'd realized it a long time ago, but was never able to put that to test."  
  
"Yes...you did...once."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"When I was injured. You used the Titans as part of my training."  
  
"That's right isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. But what are we going to do about it from now on?"  
  
Slade then realized something different about the way Terra was acting towards him. He smirked. "That didn't take long."  
  
"Hm? What?"  
  
"Huh? Never mind. I'll think of something. But for the time being, we'd better make our getaway before the guards figure out who won." he said as he began to run.  
  
Terra followed in suit and ran with him.  
  
A/N: Phew! That took a lot of time and ideas, but it was worth it! Here we go! Probably the longest chapter so far. I don't think I did a very good job on it, but lets just see what people think. I went through just about all of my music at least 4 times trying to finish this and go over it and edit and everything! That's like...20 or 30 soundtracks and cds. Music is the best inspiration! Truly, it is. Well, later. Must think of the next chapter while listening to Evanescence and the Cranberries! Danke sehr to all! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!! Aufwiedersehen!!('Until later' in german) 


	7. Living in the State of Confusion

Without the Mask By Sava Varen  
Quick Notes:  
  
I REALLY hope everybody knows where the disclaimer is.... I'd be scared if you didn't by now! 0_o  
  
Sara-wow! Thank you and you're welcome! I'm glad it's entertaining! This is your favorite fic? *feels honored* This is truly an honor! I hope everything goes well with you surgery, okay? Thank you for reviewing! I'm so glad you like it. Yeah, I kick my own essel ('ass' in german) if I ever miss a day. It's an impulse, what else can I say?  
  
Zerin Emperess- thank you! Yeah, I try not to make my stories so deep, but it just sort of happens. *shrugs* HELL YEAH! Evanescence rules! I could never get sick of them.  
  
Thank you everybody who reviewed! You are all a big help! Keep up the great work on encouraging me and pointing out faults! Hope you like this chapter and the rest in the future!  
  
Chapter 6: Living the State of Confusion  
  
Terra sat at the table silently. It was dinnertime and Slade had called her to sit at the table tonight instead of letting her eat in her room. It had been quiet within the time she'd sat down and was served. She began to wonder whether Slade was trying to keep a closer watch on her or if he just wanted someone's presence. He didn't eat in front of her of course. He watched her from under the black and bronze mask. Terra was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. Avoiding making eye contact with him, Terra tried her hardest to ignore the fact that he was watching her every move with great...interest? Or was it pleasure? Terra wouldn't know, but did she want to? Why had he called her here? What was the reasoning to his actions? Suddenly, Terra couldn't stand it anymore. She swallowed what food was in her mouth, took a deep breath, and asked:  
  
"Slade, what's going on? Is there something wrong?"  
  
Terra could hear his snickering of pleasure.  
  
Terra went red in the face. "Okay, Slade! You succeeded in what you were trying to do!!!"  
  
At first Slade just kept snickering, but soon his snickering turned into a full throttled laugh. Terra didn't know what was so funny, but it had to stop! Hearing him laugh that way was making her very scared and nervous! She sat glued to her chair watching him.  
  
"Am I now? And what is it exactly you think I'm trying to do?"  
  
What was Slade getting at? Slade was becoming even more difficult to understand the more time she spent around him. Or was he doing that purposely? Terra stared at her lap. What did she think he was trying to do? She'd said that in hopes that it would put an end to his confusing laughter. Searching her mind for any ideas she found only one and it wasn't that good.  
  
"You're trying to scare me?" she asked.  
  
"Am I? Actually Terra, your sudden outburst is what's so humorous to me."  
  
"Well, why did you call me down hear? I'm sure it wasn't to look at my face the whole time."  
  
"Is it so horrible to want someone to look at?"  
  
"No, I guess not. But that can't be your reason. Is it?"  
  
"Actually, I'd like you to meet someone." He became serious once more as he stood and walked over to her.  
  
In the door across the room, a tall, thin man with dirty blond, messy hair walked in. He seemed scrawny, like he'd never done anything athletic in his life, but he was clearly somewhere between her and Slade's ages. Maybe eighteen or nineteen. He had two different colored eyes; the left ice blue, the crimson red. His skin was so pale, and his clothes seemed loose around him. Almost the opposite of what Slade looked like. Slade leaned on the table uncomfortably close to Terra and introduced the man.  
  
"Terra, I'd like you to meet Riley Cicero. Riley, this is young Terra, my beautiful student and partner."  
  
'Partner?' Terra thought questionably. 'Since when am I his 'partner'?'  
  
"I had knowledge of another presence here but never did I suspect it of being a young flower." He said in a light, gentle tone and voice.  
  
Slade smirked under his mask and caressed Terra's cheek gently. "Riley is a psychic, Terra. He can see what most others can't. And he tells me what he sees. Such a kind gesture, is it not, Terra?"  
  
Half wanting to whack Slade's hand away, she overcame her need to do so. "Yes. Very kind, I agree."  
  
"Terra helps me as well. She helps me with the Titan problem. Terra has the powerful ability to manipulate the earth. She still has trouble controlling that at times, which is why it is my duty to mentor her." Slade's hand moved from caressing her cheek to stroking her blond hair.  
  
"It was a bliss to meet you young flower Terra." He bowed.  
  
"Likewise, I'm sure." She said trembling a bit at Slade's stroking through her hair. Her hands grasped the arms of the chair tightly.  
  
"I'll come to talk with you later. Return to your quarters." Slade said, his gaze blazing down on Terra.  
  
Riley walked slowly back through the door he came in and shut it silently behind him. Slade, to Terra's relief, ceased his stroking. He stood next to her, his gaze still on her. Terra, however, was looking at her hands in her lap determined not to make eye contact with Slade.  
  
"I've been thinking lately Terra. Since I took you in it's been.different. You've completed every one of my training courses numerous times, you've fought against me, I must say you've been a challenge to take care of. Especially since your hatred for me has formed. Now, I've decided to trust you with a job."  
  
Terra looked at him suddenly. "What?"  
  
"You heard me. I guarantee you Terra; you'll see things differently after this job. Come, follow me."  
  
He walked to a door at the left side of the room. Terra followed. Slade held the door open for her. Not even looking at him, she walked through to a dark room. Slade grabbed her shoulder and she instantly halted. After turning the lights on, he let go. Terra would've bumped into a large shelf if Slade hadn't stopped her.  
  
'Why does he always do that?' she thought sighing.  
  
She followed Slade to a large screen. He pressed a button and the records bank came to view. After making it so they could see the inside of the top floor, Slade pointed to a certain room.  
  
"There's a very valuable record in here; the Imperial records room. The record I need is labeled T. Markov. You are to break in and take the record disk."  
  
"How do you know I won't try to get away?"  
  
"Because I can track you down and put you through a misery so unspeakable. Remember that hair clip has a tracking device built into it. And it won't take long for me to get to you either."  
  
"Then I have no choice." 


	8. Terra and Slade!

Without the Mask By Sava Varen  
Quick Notes:  
  
YOU ALL KNOW WHERE THE DAMN DISCLAIMER IS, 'NOUGH SAID!  
  
elvesmagic010- I have my doubts about the story, but the way people keep helping me and telling me I'm doing good is enough to raise my spirits and see that I actually am doing good. I still need to figure out how to get them to admit they love each other and that without altering the personas. It's not coming well, but by the time I actually need that part I'll have probably struck it. Thank you a lot! Glad you like it! :) Yeah, we all get hyper sometimes...PIXIESTICKS! Uhmm...don't mind me...PIXIESTICKS! yum. Pixiesticks are the best candy to get high on. (No! Not through the nose! ouch...) Sugar high that is. I'll keep updating if you keep watching! Yep. That's how it goes! Later!  
  
Sara-Man that had to rock! I wanna be so drugged up I can't walk!! Have ma tape it too! That would be hilarious! haha^^! Glad it went well! I'm REALLY hyper right now that I've eaten a HUGE HUGE SUPER HUGE bowl of coco pebbles. Yummy...I'll feel sick in a matter of seconds...don't think I'll be doing that again. *_* Anyway, glad you enjoy my writing! Statistically someone has to right? I don't enjoy my writing. After a while that is. I think too much. Blah. Later!! *hugs*  
  
Okay, before the thank yous. I personally think I fucked up everything in this chapter!! But, I'll leave that for yous to decide. I totally can't hear them in my head saying or doing any of this so I'm posting this because I want to know what you people think. Maybe if yous gave me some pointers or encouragement or whatever I'll hear it and see it. Well, that's all on that.  
  
Danke!! Thank you all! I'm just hoping this is good cos I think I fucked it up (like I said above...).  
  
Chapter 8: Terra and... Slade?!  
Terra sneaked into the record bank undetected. Or so she thought. Quickly running through the halls and up to the top floor. Unfortunately, the security got worse here. There was almost always a guard walking down the hall! Taking out the metal staff Slade gave her, she whacked one of the guards form behind. Two more came running after hearing their companion's noisy fall. She beat the other two down and quickly found the right room. Following the alphabetically ordered cabinets, she found 'M' and went through it. "T. Markov, T. Markov..." she whispered.  
  
Terra couldn't help but find that somewhat familiar...but she put that aside for now. It wasn't there!!  
  
"Hold it right there you!" came the voice of Robin.  
  
He gasped after he caught sight of her face.  
  
"T-Terra? So you were the one who caused that destruction in the military base!"  
  
"Give me the record Robin! I know you have it!"  
  
He pulled it out of his pocket. "This? Now what exactly did Slade threaten you with?"  
  
"Never mind that! Just hand over the record!! Now!!!"  
  
"Lets see..." He slid the disk into a projector and an image of a much younger Terra projected on the screen. Terra gaped in shock at the screen.  
  
"You agreed to give him every single bit of information about yourself? Those aren't supposed to be seen until the person is dead!"  
  
"I didn't...know it was mine!"  
  
"Hmmm...I didn't think you did. Terra leave Sl--"  
  
"No! You don't understand! Just give me the disk! I'll take it from there!"  
  
"You're still going to give it to him??"  
  
"I have no other choice! Hand it over!"  
  
"I can't do that Terra, you know I can't! I'm sorry."  
  
"You will be sorry when I'm done with you!"  
  
Terra swung the staff hard at Robin. He dodged and whacked her in the back with his. Terra yelled out in pain, but made a come back nonetheless. Robin received a direct hit from Terra's fist. He fell back holding his throbbing and bleeding nose. He pushed Terra against the wall by her wrists and said:  
  
"Terra! What's your problem? What made you go to Slade?"  
  
"You're my problem! All of you!" she kicked him in the stomach.  
  
Robin quickly grabbed Terra again and slammed her back against the wall!  
  
"Terra! Please listen to me!"  
  
"Wow Robin! You're worse than Slade!" she snapped.  
  
"Robin's face lost its color and his grip weakened. Terra could tell she hit a nerve. Yet, for some reason...she cared!  
  
"You're not serious? Are you? Terra, what happened to you? Can you even see what you've become? You used to be so kind and happy. Slade is such an evil guy! I can't imagine why you'd put trust in him," he asked.  
  
"I'm serious! And nothing happened to me! Don't you see!? It was a mask to cover up the fact that I'm dangerous! At least, I was. Now that Slade's helped me, I can control my powers. I was never happy. But Slade took me in, gave me a home..."  
  
"We can do that too! Only we can give you a better home! We're just as capable of--"  
  
"NO! Stop! Beastboy betrayed me! He told my secret after he promised he wouldn't! HE LIED TO ME!!!"  
  
"Is that what this is all about? Terra, Beastboy--"  
  
Just then, Slade swooped through the window. He kicked Robin away from Terra and pulled her behind him.  
  
Robin secretly took out his walky talky and whispered:  
  
"Titans! The record bank, now?"  
  
Quickly hiding it again, he stood and faced Slade.  
  
"What? You don't trust Terra?"  
  
"I don't trust you!" Slade snapped angrily. "I see it's you who've been keeping her."  
  
"Slade. Don't hurt him. Just lets go."  
  
"Robin is my problem Terra, you back off!" Slade pushed Terra back away from him and Robin.  
  
Now Terra had no choice but to watch Slade destroy Robin. Slade and Robin were so alike. Robin couldn't admit to it though. She knew that. Just one glance at them would tell you more about their likenesses than anything. Their willingness to win, their strength, not to mention their favorite fighting style of the staff. Their attitudes were similar too, only Slade seemed to be a little more aggressive. A huge bang sounded which stopped the fight and brought Terra back to reality. The Rest of the Teen Titans had arrived and were ready to take her and Slade on. Robin and Slade stopped fighting and stepped away from one another.  
  
"You're out numbered Slade!" Robin said.  
  
"Yeah, give it up!" Cyborg backed his friend up.  
  
Everyone except Robin and Beastboy gasped at the sight of Terra standing behind Slade and much less wearing the uniform of Slade. Terra walked closer to Slade until she was right beside him.  
  
"No way!" Cyborg blabbed!  
  
"You joined Slade?" Raven asked surprised as well.  
  
"How can this be? I thought you were our friend Terra." Starfire said sadly.  
  
Slade looked at Terra. How could they not know?  
  
Terra became angry once more. "Friendship is overrated! At least with you guys! Can't even keep your mouths shut when it comes to secrets."  
  
"Terra! Enough is enough! I--" Beastboy was about to say something but was cut off.  
  
"Lets go Terra. We'll deal with them later." Slade said grabbing her by the shoulder.  
  
That gave Robin an idea. (A/N: IDEAS ARE EVIL!! AAHHHHH! *laughs* no, I'm just kidding.)  
  
"Terra! I can't believe it! You and...Slade?" he said in a shocked tone.  
  
Slade stopped as the Titans became to chuckle. Terra's jaw dropped in both fury and shock.  
  
"What are you up to?" Slade asked narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Terra, honestly, what do you see in him?" Robin continued.  
  
Terra's face turned red with fury and she bore her teeth. "You'd better shut up!"  
  
"So it's true then huh?" Cyborg followed in suit.  
  
"No! I have no idea what you're talking about!!" she said in total fury. "But I swear you won't be able to talk after I get through!"  
  
She bolted out and whacked Robin in the face!! He fell back into the rest of the group who helped Robin up and gaped in shock. They would've attacked if it weren't for Robin.  
  
"NO! Don't hurt her. We're not going to get anywhere if we try it that way."  
  
Slade had a demonic smile on again. How things were folding perfectly. Soon Terra would have no doubts about whether the Titans wanted her here or not. She'd hate them, and agree to help get rid of them...or enslave them. Slade pulled Terra out from attacking them. This time she struggled!  
  
"Let go!"  
  
"No Terra! Not yet. It's not time."  
  
Slade pulled her away and out the window. The Titans just stood there watching the scene till there was nothing left to see.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slade had to carry Terra most the way back to the hideout. She'd struggled and punched and kicked while he held her over his should until she finally wore herself out and fell asleep. Now that she wouldn't try to kill him, Slade gently moved Terra from his shoulder and held her like someone would cradle a baby. He walked slowly to her room trying not to drop her while she moved around in her sleep. She finally found a comfortable spot...against his chest. Slade began to feel a little uncomfortable with her like that. But what could he do? He couldn't try to move her, she'd fall and he'd really hear it from her if that happened! This is the first time someone ever made him feel uncomfortable. Was it cos she was a so small and beautiful and a joy to hold in his arms. No! Why was he thinking like this? He tried to stop the thoughts from coming, but they came despite him. Even after he'd (quite reluctantly, though he'd never admit it) laid her on her bed, tucked her in, and turned out the lights. He went to his quarters and almost went crazy with the thoughts.  
  
'I can't possibly...NO! It's not possible.' he thought shaking his head violently.  
  
Possibilities began to break into his mind as well. After undressing out of his uniform and taking off the mask, he did what he could to get some sleep. Needless to say, he didn't get much sleep. And his dreams were all filled with her and him together. How was he going to take it when he had to face her the next day??  
  
A/N: Yeah, how is he going to take? DUN DUN DUN!!! hehe. Fucked up chapter right here! Oh well, in this case, it's what the people think that maters. Right? ^^ 


	9. Slade's Affection

Without the Mask By Sava Varen  
Quick Notes:  
  
Disclaimer...prologue...GO!  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! There's no milk!! I can't get so hyper it's hard to type until later!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *shrugs* Oh well. Thank you everybody!! Again and again and again and again and again and...yeah you get the jest...  
  
Trallgorda-yeah, it's because I write the way I speak. And believe me, my accent ain't pretty! I already know my problem; I'm just too lazy to fix it. Es tut Mier Leid ('I'm sorry' in german). I hope it's not too hard to understand, I can't help it. Thank you lots though! :) My English teacher is going off the walls, off the earth, over the moon, loop de loop, gaga, passed the stars insane from that one problem with my writing alone! I wish she'd just accept it...:( Thanks again!  
  
Who cares?-thanks! Either way you do it, I'm just glad you're reading! :) YEAH!! T/SL FOREVER!!! Woohoo!!  
  
Peppermint Dream-ahahahahahaha! Sexy!! Good one!! Yeah, he is, I gotta admit. Terra is the lucky one here! :)  
  
ScreamingMonkeyDemons-haha! I've written an addicting story!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Hehe. Well, I love the idea personally, but hey, everyone has their own opinions and I respect that!  
  
This is just something random and want to type it cos I'm still on a cereal high: God made coke, God made Pepsi, God make paper and pencils and pens and computers.... my oh my is God a generous guy!!!  
  
REQUEST: Please people, I need personal opinions on this. I'm beginning to feel I'm altering personas and need personal opinions whether I am or not and what to do to fix it if I am. PLEASE HELP! Please and Thank you!  
  
Chapter 9: Slade's Affection  
Hot and cold sweat ran freely down his face. A nightmare was usually no deal, but for some reason this time was different. Wiping his face with a towel, the images of the nightmare bore down on him again. Screaming, chaos, blood, death, and...Terra. She was crying, bleeding, praying and she was the one screaming as demons stabbed at her pale, soft skin. A searing pain ran through Slade's mind. Why did he care so much? Slade slipped on his mask and ran to Terra's room. Relief came as he found her sleeping peacefully in her bed.  
  
'I don't care what happens to her!' he thought angrily.  
  
But he couldn't block the fact that he did care... a lot. It happened little by little. It took him till just now to notice it. He could remember a strange reaction when it came to her. Usually, he would've beaten his minions to the ground if they acted the way Terra did. Why was he going so soft? Slade walked silent into the room and sat on the bed next to Terra's thin, sleeping figure. She subconsciously gave a light sneeze and turned so her face was towards him. For a second, Slade thought she'd wake, but he was wrong. Looking down on the beautiful, sleeping fifteen year old, he felt a sudden feeling of admire. Gently lifting his hand, he lightly traced the features of her pale face that was framed in slightly messy, platinum blond hair. He traced from her chin, to her eyes, her eyebrows, lips, etc. Even though his mind was screaming for him to stop and throw aside these feelings of love and admire, his heart guided him to keep going and except it.  
  
Terra soon became aware of something soft and gentle tracing her face. It felt good. A small smirk appeared on her face. It was good, yes, but she was too lazy to open her eyes and see what it was. So she decided to touch instead of see. She slowly reached for it and found it was someone's hand. Confused and quite startled, she opened her eyes to see Slade there next to her. It was his hand! She gasped and sat up so quick it was unbelievable.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked in a startled voice.  
  
Slade was stuck on that one. What was he doing? Terra looked at him as if he were going to harm her in some way. He didn't blame her either. Terra glanced around noticing she was in her room. Her armor was taken off too. Then everything came back to her.  
  
"Huh? Why am I here? Where are the Titans? Why did you stop me?? You want to get rid of the Titans, yes?" she said all this angrily.  
  
Slade, thankful for the sudden change in subject, said: "It's not time for that yet. We must take it slowly Terra. The Titans could prove to be a use to us instead of a burden, don't you think?"  
  
Terra pondered this. Suddenly, she noticed something wrong with that question. She then became aware of his lack of costume. He didn't have the metal armor on, just the black suit. His gloves were off too revealing smooth, firm hands but with gentleness to them you couldn't quite place, but was there.  
  
'No wonder it felt so good when he touched me, his hands are perfect!' Terra thought as she admired them.  
  
Feeling suddenly weak, she looked up at him.  
  
"What do you mean 'us'?"  
  
That's where Slade knew he slipped up.  
  
"You'll see soon enough." He said trying to sound as normal as possible.  
  
"Slade! Enlighten things for me! What are you planning? I need to know ahead of time."  
  
"You're agreeing to join me willingly?"  
  
"Yes. It's clear that the Titans never want to make contact with me again anymore. They're my enemy and they're your enemy too, so is the enemy of my enemy, my enemy or my friend? Even though there is the fact that you tricked me..."  
  
"Tell me Terra, when I said I wanted to help you, was that a lie?"  
  
"...No. I guess not."  
  
"If I'd have told you then that we'd be doing whatever it took to get the Titans, even if it meant breaking the law, would you have agreed?"  
  
"No. Good point though."  
  
"So. You swear to join me? To never betray me and stay by my side? To never put your trust in people outside our alliance?"  
  
"Yes. I promise." she said proudly.  
  
Slade grinned and nodded. He was about to get up and leave but he suddenly remembered something.  
  
"I'm trusting you not to pull anything." He said as he reached over and pulled the hair clip off.  
  
Terra felt the rush of her powers returning once again. It felt better than ever!  
  
"Thank you! I wasn't expecting you to do that this soon!"  
  
"You gave your word. I see no reason to suspect you." He stood up and walked to the door. "Get some sleep Terra. I've kept you up too long as it is."  
  
Something bothered him from the back of his mind. He didn't even make it one step farther because of it.  
  
"And Terra."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Sleep in. It's sunrise, you'll never succeed in getting up in about two or three hours without being miserable." Then he left and succeeded in making it back to his quarters without bashing his head into the titanium steel walls from his need to be with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was about seven in the morning when Slade awoke. The usual , nothing special. Not even feeling a bit tired (even though he barely slept at all), he got out of bed as usual and took a shower. After preparing himself for the day he headed towards subconsciously. Once there, he peeked inside just to make sure she kept her word. She was still sleeping soundly. Slade then went to Riley's quarters.  
  
"Good morning Master Slade, have a nice sleep?" Riley greeted him kindly as usual.  
  
"Not as well as I should like." Was all Slade answered as he checked the gages on the machine that caught the visions Riley gets; the Psyche View.  
  
Riley's third-eye (spiritual eye, everyone has one, you just can't see it, look it up!) followed Slade as he walked around the room making sure everything was working properly and everything was in order. Riley got a bit curious as to what kept Slade up last night. Not just anything could do that to Slade, it had to be something of importance...GREAT importance. Riley decided to take a quick peek into Slade's mind. Unfortunately, Slade had telepathic powers of his own and blocked Riley.  
  
"Careful you! Don't get too curious." Slade warned.  
  
Riley smirked. He didn't need to read his mind anymore. A quick vision of what happened last night had come to him.  
  
"You like her Master Slade. I know you do." Riley's light voice sounded.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The beautiful young flower girl." Riley replied.  
  
"You mean Terra? No. That's not what's wrong."  
  
"I didn't say that's what's wrong. All I said is that you've taken a fancy for her."  
  
"Quiet! You're wrong! If I liked her you'd know already." Slade knew he was in denial, but what other choice was there besides admitting it and he didn't want to do that...yet.  
  
"Yes Master Slade, but I would really like to meet her once more."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"She resembles someone I met long ago. I wish to find out if it's the same young one I met in the past is all."  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmm...well, Terra is asleep at the moment. I let her sleep in today."  
  
"Very noble of you Master."  
  
"Hmph! Well, Riley, keep up your job and who knows, you just might be able to speak with young Terra soon!"  
  
"She's not too young, Master."  
  
"Riley! Don't push it!"  
  
"Good day my Master." Riley said as Slade left.  
  
Slade's mind was in another place at the time. It happened so fast. He'd come out the door, turned and crashed right into...  
  
"Terra!" he gasped as she almost fell.  
  
He grabbed her by the shoulders to steady her. What was she doing up so early??  
  
"Terra? What's wrong? I told you to sleep in."  
  
"I'm hungry. I'll go back to bed after I eat a snack." she said innocently.  
  
"Alright. Come with me." he said sighing.  
  
He led her to the kitchen (his hand on her shoulder by the way....). She didn't seem to mind. As soon as they entered the kitchen Terra did something far unexpected. She passed out! Wow she was sleepy. She leaned sideway (unintentionally) onto Slade.  
  
"Terra..."he said sighing. "That shoots down that idea."  
  
He picked her up and carried her back to her room. After laying her on her bed once more, he sat down next to her again. This time, he just stared. He sat there like that for a while, admiring her each and every feature. Every curve of her face, her soft shoulders, her matted platinum blond hair that fell into her pale face, everything about her. All of a sudden, his thoughts were interrupted by something moving behind him. He turned to see Riley with the biggest smile imaginable spread on his face. Slade would've warned him not to wake her but it was too late.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You DO like her!!" he yelled pointing at him accusingly.  
  
Terra woke suddenly and jumped up almost falling off the side of her bed. Luckily, Slade grabbed her and pulled her up in mid air. After that, Terra (as frightened as possible) yanked free from Slade's grip and ran as far from them as possible.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked, pure fear in her eyes.  
  
"Terra, please calm down, nothing is..." Slade was interrupted by Riley's blabbering.  
  
"Slade loves Terra! Slade loves Terra! Slade loves--" Slade whacked him over the head. "Owwww!"  
  
Terra just stood looking frightened at the two.  
  
"Terra. You fell asleep while you were with me in the kitchen. I brought you back and Riley woke you up! That's all."  
  
Terra's fear turned to anger. Both men could see she was on the verge of explosion.  
  
"Terra, please--"  
  
"QUIET!" she yelled at the top of her lungs!  
  
Both men froze. (here's Slade right now: *_*) Fire was burning in Terra's eyes.  
  
"RILEY, YOUR ROOM, GO! SLADE, CHAIR, SIT!" She ordered angrily.  
  
Both knew to listen before she started to attack with her powers. (the room was already shaking, but...) Riley ran out of the room while Slade, half calm half alarmed, walked to the chair and sat. Terra sighed heavily from staining herself the way she did and let herself fall onto the bed.  
  
"Okay, what's going on?" she asked trying to be calm.  
  
"Terra, I've already told you. You fell asleep and--"  
  
"No! What Riley was saying? What's that about?"  
  
Slade's heart skipped a beat. He was gonna have to punish Riley later for that one.  
  
"Nothing, it was nothing." he answered.  
  
"The way you're saying it, it sounds like something."  
  
"Terra! I don't want to talk about it!"  
  
"So it is something."  
  
"What? No..." there he goes again, slipping up.  
  
"So...so that's what you meant by 'we'? Slade, I can go on forever guessing. Just say the truth. That's all I want."  
  
Slade couldn't. He got up and left the room. He returned to his quarters and finally did what he'd wanted to do. He bashed his head into the wall. His mask and strong force made a dent in the wall! Once feeling like he didn't need to do that anymore, he sat on his bed and removed his mask. Things were not going well at all. He buried his face in his hands and raced through his mind for any sign of relieving himself from this...this burden. But none came. This was the first time in probably forever that he'd had a break down like this. It wasn't like him at all. And to have Terra watch...how would he face her again? The question was: could he face her again? When he was younger he never thought he'd fall head over heels in love for someone nine to ten years younger than himself. Man this love business was confusing and painful. How did other people do it? Oh, yeah, they weren't highly dangerous super villains who are ruthless and destructive, that's how. They had more time for that stuff. Some even dreamed about it. Slade, on the other hand, had probably only thought of it about twice or three times in his whole life. He hadn't feared it nor did he look forward to it, he just...ignored it. Put it aside because he thought it'd never happen to him. Looks like he was wrong.  
  
A/N: wow. I have mixed feelings about this one. On some parts it seems off, but on others it's great. Krissy, one of my best friends, helped me with the production of this chapter. I'd tell which parts but she helped with almost the whole thing since I ran out of ideas at the last second. Thank you Krissy. EVERYBODY BOW DOWN TO THE ALMIGHTY KRISSY WHO HAPPENS TO BE HOME SICK WITH THE FLU! Poor Krissy. *hugs Krissy* Hope you feel better soon! I dedicate this chapter to Krissy! EVERYBOW HUG KRISSY! NOW! :) Thanks everyone for help and inspiration and encouragement. Yous are all a great help! 


	10. Without the Mask

Without the Mask By Sava Varen  
Quick Notes:  
  
Disclaimer in prologue. Yep, it is. Go and see if you don't believe me. :)  
  
WereWolfHowl- yeah, that's what I thought. :P I think this might clear things up. I've decided to try something different for this chapter in hopes of bringing it up a bit more. Tell me what you think. Thank you! :) Though to be honest, this chapter was quite fun to write! Especially the dream sequence!! I think that's the best part of the story yet!  
  
Sara- why thank you! Oooo, not fun at all! My uploads have been down lately for the same reason. Blah! Yeah, Krissy is starting to clear up. I had to give her Valentine's Day card to her crush for her since she was out. So cute! Little Krissy is in love! Awwwww!! Thank you! Glad my work is "GREAT". But, I still feel I've altered their persona's somehow...*to self* Must try to visualize them saying and doing that, must try to visualize them saying and doing that, must try...oh, sorry! :)  
  
Thank you all! Btw, that request from the last chapter still applies until I say otherwise.  
  
Chapter 10: Without the Mask (wonder where I've seen that before...)  
~Poem by me, Sava Varen (see my DA gallery for more info.)  
  
Terra couldn't sleep that night. She's had a weird nightmare. It started out in a desert like place with telephone poles and wires leading to nowhere. It was really hot and dry. The ground was covered in blood mixed with reddish-orange sand and bones. She walked for a really long time and soon she heard the sound of a crow. It flew by her ear making her hair blow into her face a little. She watched the crow continue into the distance unfazed by her presence as if she belonged. Suddenly, the scene changed to the city. She was in the middle of the street standing there as the cars passed by. They too were unfazed by her being there. It was so scary. What was wrong with them? They should be stopping and yelling for her to move. She sighted the stairway to the subway and quickly dashed for it. After jumping half way down the steps, she stopped and glanced around. For some reason, the pitter-patter of water dropping from the side of the left far corner attracted her full attention. Everything seemed to be moving either in slow motion or fast forward. The water dripped slowly and the sound waves of the dropping effect sounded loudly. A screeching sound filled the room along with the very distant sound of voices. The people were in fast-forward as well...except one. She recognized him. He was in normal motion and turning to face her. It was Slade! Everything on him was normal. His mask, suit, armor, etc. Her breathing was slowing but her mind racing so fast it was hard to focus. Suddenly, Slade's mask shattered into a million pieces, he quickly covered his face with his hands. The shattering mask sounded like glass when it's shot and falling to the ground. That's what it looked like while it lay there on the floor too. The lights started to flicker violently in slow motion and the water stopped. Slade kneeled to the ground with his hands covering his face and he turned from her. Then, in an eerie voice (resembling what Arwen sounded like in the Return of the King when she was walking through the church-like halls of Rivendell and saying a poem about Aragorn being king), Terra started to say in poem. Without the mask,  
  
Where will you hide?  
  
Do I need to ask,  
  
Is it your time you bide?  
  
Terra paused and glanced around. Nothing was normal, yet it was at the same time. Terra looked down and continued to recite the words that somehow came to her without her even knowing where they were from.  
  
Without the mask,  
  
What do you look like?  
  
Fulfill the task,  
  
No need to psych.  
  
Slade stood and backed into the shadows still hiding his face. Terra, yet again, continued.  
  
Without the mask,  
  
What is it like in your psyche?  
  
Water in the flask,  
  
Will refresh and refill thee.  
  
The water came flowing down the steps leading to the street in waves and covered the ground up to her ankles. Still, she continued to recite.  
  
With out the mask,  
  
Will you face me?  
  
Will you show,  
  
Will you smile,  
  
See the black crow,  
  
Fly over a mile,  
  
But will you smile,  
  
Without the mask?  
  
Slade's voice then answered. "No..." it was a low whisper and yet it echoed. Terra's eyes widened at a sudden pain in her heart. Suddenly, Slade was in front of her. One of his hands was covering his face. Only his left eye showed. He reached out with his other hand and slid his smooth fingers up her chin to her cheek. Her skin seemed to be burning and it blew off with the breeze in ashes. She gasped feeling the burning sensation and suddenly the subway was filled with a strange, deep noise. Then, the whole thing ended with a scream and a burning sensation all over her body. That's when she woke, covered in sweat from the burning. When she reached up to touch her face, the skin that had burned off in her dream was there once more.  
  
"What kind of dream was that?" she asked herself in disbelief that she'd ever conjure up something so frightful and deep.  
  
She had a sudden fear of Slade. The dream was getting to her. Terra stood up from her bed and walked to the mirror on the wall. Looking at herself, suddenly said:  
  
"I look like I'm dead...or going to die..."  
  
Her face was so white, her lips a purple color, and her eyes now ice blue. Before Terra even knew what she was doing, she was walking silently through the halls to Slade's room. She knew she shouldn't, but she had to. Opening the door, Terra cautiously entered. It was extremely dark and she became scared.  
  
'Why do I look? Why do I always have to look?' She thought as she made her way to Slade's bed. Terra gazed upon Slade. He had his mask off! His face...it was nothing like his stern persona yet exactly like it at the same time. His face was so young and smooth. She'd have given anything just to be allowed to feel the features. Seeing his wonderful and perfect face, she no longer had any fears of him she...loved him. She was now realizing her similar feelings for Slade like he had for her. He just had a hard time admitting to it...a very hard time. Terra smiled at the thought of Slade trying hard to put her, Terra, from his mind. When Terra looked up at the wall, she spotted a deep dent in the wall! Wow, he was trying REALLY hard! He was that much in love? She walked over to examine the wall. She slid her hand lightly over and in the hole.  
  
"Terra? What are you doing?" Slade had woken up!  
  
Terra swung in his direction.  
  
"I...I..." Terra stuttered.  
  
"You shouldn't be in here!" Slade towered over her, his hand over his face like he'd done in her dream.  
  
Remembering the dream suddenly, she fell back and yelled out. This surprised Slade. He quickly put his mask on and tried to help Terra up but she crawled back in fear.  
  
"Terra! What's going on?"  
  
"Leave me alone!" She got to her feet and ran out the door.  
  
"Terra!! Come back here! I want an explanation now!!" Slade yelled angrily.  
  
But Terra kept running. Slade wasn't too far behind her. The horrible dream was repeating itself in her mind and the burning returned once more. Terra soon started to feel weak and her running slowed until finally she had to lean on the wall in order to stay standing. Slade's footsteps seemed to have disappeared. She'd lost him...or so she thought. Breathing heavily, Slade's hands spun her around so she was facing him.  
  
"What is going on?" he demanded forcefully.  
  
Terra sobbed, put her face to the left, and closed her eyes tight.  
  
"TERRA!" he shook her.  
  
After finally figuring out that using force was partially what was scaring her and that it wasn't going to work, he soften up for her.  
  
"Terra, tell me what's wrong. I'm not going to harm you. You know that." He said softly as he pushed a tuft of her hair behind her ear.  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. He went to caress her cheek but for some reason that scared her. Slade paused as she closed her eyes tightly and whimpered.  
  
"Terra, why are you so afraid?" He continued his action and caressed her cheek.  
  
Terra whimpered a bit at first, but after seeing her skin wasn't burning to ash like in her dream she relaxed. Then Slade noticed that she was burning hot.  
  
"Terra! You're not ill are you?" he wiped away her sweat on her forehead so he could check her temperature.  
  
"I'm not sick..." she said weakly.  
  
Terra stepped back a bit from Slade and looked away. All of a sudden, the ground started shake violently. Terra did what she could to hold her balance while Slade did practically nothing and still held perfect balance. After the shaking stopped, Terra was on her knees. She looked up at Slade.  
  
"How do you do that?" she asked as she got to her feet.  
  
"You'll learn eventually."  
  
A giant piece of the ceiling fell and landed right behind Terra. Not expecting that, Terra jumped forward, slipped, and fell right into Slade! He tried to move so that she didn't fall on him, but slipped himself and fell backwards...Terra right on top of him! Lifting her head from his chest, she looked at him blushing deep red. Right at that moment, Slade was very thankful for his mask, cos he was blushing as well. Finding himself, he grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up off of him. For a moment, Terra thought he had other intentions, but relaxed seeing he was just helping her up.  
  
"What was that?" she asked still very embarrassed and blushing.  
  
"You mean that wasn't you?" he raised an eyebrow under his mask.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Stay here." he said sighing and starting to run down the hall.  
  
If his plan had gone well, it was the Titans. He'd set up a trap for them. When he sent Terra for the disk (there was no use for that after all) he had a second tracking device built in Terra's clip. When he arrived, he'd attached the tracker to Robin secretly. They must've found it the day after. It would lead them here. They were probably trying to put a hole in the wall to get in. He found the wall that was in question and waited. Soon, Beastboy busted through in the form of a dinosaur. Beastboy changed back and said:  
  
"Hey, lookit that. I made a door and took what? Ten seconds."  
  
"Trying three minute and you'll be close BB." Cyborg said patting Beastboy's head.  
  
"Same thing." Beastboy said in annoyance.  
  
"Welcome Titans. I've been waiting." Slade said, a smirk under his mask.  
  
Robin ran to front and center. "You were planning this?"  
  
"Yes. Why would I be so careless as to leave something that could lead you to me and attack at any given time out in the open? I wouldn't."  
  
Slade knew Terra would show up soon. And when she did, it was on. She'd try to kill them. He'd have to hold her back if he saw any chance of recruiting them. The Titans grew impatient with him.  
  
"What are you to?"  
  
"Oh, you'll see Titans. You'll see." Slade laughed. "Three...two...one..."  
  
"Slade! What's going on?" came Terra's voice from behind him.  
  
The Titans had obviously expected a bomb of some sort because they jumped when Terra had called to him. Terra stopped and gasped at the Titans. She gave them an evil and disgusted look.  
  
"Just in time..." Slade chuckled.  
  
Terra looked at him. "'Just in time'?"  
  
"This is where we decide whether the Titans will join or die." Slade said.  
  
"Neither! Cos we're gonna kick your butt!" Cyborg yelled.  
  
For once Robin was silent. Instead of staring hatefully at Slade most likely what he would be doing, he stared questionably at Terra.  
  
"I see you've made your decision Terra." Robin spoke up. "You want to be our enemy?"  
  
"Yous are my enemy!" she spat.  
  
Slade laid his hand firmly on Terra's shoulder. He leaned down and whispered into her ear:  
  
"Do not kill them. Just weaken them. I'll be helping. And watching."  
  
"Alright." She agreed.  
  
A/N: Well, I guess you could call this a cliffhanger...I actually enjoyed writing this chapter whether or not it alters personas or whatever. I think the dream sequence is the bomb. Again, the almighty Krissy helped with the production! BOW TO HER ONCE MORE!!! Anyway, this isn't the final battle and it's far from the end. I know it may seem like it, but believe me; I'm not done yet! Well, thanks for all the reviews and all the help. I hope this brings everything back up. Thank you all!! 


	11. Sickness and Weakness

Without the Mask By Sava Varen  
Quick Notes:  
  
You better believe me when I say the disclaimer is in the prologue!!  
  
Autumn- HELL YEAH!! I succeeded in what I was trying to do!!! YAY!! I love making the plots very strange and unable to see until it later!! YES! Rock on!!  
  
By the way, I'm sick of writing that Chapter number; it's getting confusing. From now on it's just the name. :P  
  
Chapter: Sickness and Weakness  
  
Terra and Slade jumped into action. The Titans reacted just as quickly. Robin fought with Slade (go figure!) with the help of Cyborg and Aqualad. Starfire, Raven, Blackfire, and Beastboy took on Terra. Throwing multiple boulders at them, Starfire and Blackfire got rid of that with their star bolts. Raven attempted to knock Terra from the boulder she floated on, but just was hit herself. She fell to the ground and was knocked unconscious. Blackfire took a more up close and personal tactic and tried to punch Terra, but missed every time. Starfire pulled her sister back.  
  
"Sister. We are not to harm Terra. Robin wishes her to join on her own."  
  
"But she's trying to hurt us!"  
  
"All we can do is block her attacks in hopes of tiring her out. I'm sorry sister, that is what Robin wishes."  
  
Blackfire sighed. "Okay, whatever."  
  
Beastboy blocked an attack from Terra and successfully managed to knock Terra to the ground. Starfire and Blackfire blocked a large boulder shot by Terra that was heading for Beastboy.  
  
"Terra, please stop! We do not wish to harm you!" Starfire tried to reason with Terra.  
  
"So! I want to hurt you though!" she commanded the ground to crack and engulf them, but Starfire and Blackfire (grabbing Beastboy) flew away.  
  
"Terra! Why are you doing this??" Beastboy asked. "You used to be so friendly!"  
  
"That's when I was weak! When I was easily taken advantage of! All of you will die at my hand when the time comes!" she growled as she punched Beastboy in the stomach.  
  
He coughed and stumbled backwards to the ground. Beastboy, having the breath knocked out of him, could only cough and try to call to Terra for her to stop. Terra punched him in the face. He lay on the ground, his nose bleeding. Starfire went to help Beastboy, while Blackfire (along with the now conscious Raven) went to stall Terra so Starfire could get Beastboy somewhere to regain his breath. Terra let out a powerful, golden energy wave of anger knocking everybody to the ground.  
  
"What was that?" Cyborg asked in a surprised, yet pissed tone as he stood up.  
  
Slade too wished to know what happened. His eyes widened as he saw a furious Terra floating two feet off the ground and outlined in an eerie golden glow. Her eyes glowed to match. Terra wasn't one to be messed with at this point, but if Slade let her, she'd destroy them all! Slade whacked Robin and Aqualad aside and ran to Terra.  
  
"TERRA! No!" he pulled Terra down and slipped the clip on her real quickly. "Not yet! I told you just to weaken them! Terra! Listen to me!"  
  
Frowning, Terra listened to what Slade told her and tried her hardest not to kill them out of anger. Slade pulled the clip off and went back to fighting. He charged at Robin and punched him in the gut. Holding his stomach and moaning in pain, Robin received a direct blow from Slade's staff right in the shoulder. CRACK! Robin's shoulder shattered! The sound echoed throughout the room. Cyborg became furious and attacked Slade with his built in arm cannon. Slade dodged every shot and whacked Cyborg at the ankles causing him to trip. Aqualad grabbed Slade's staff with both hands when the attack went to him. Trying hard to pull the staff from Slade's grasp, Aqualad received a hit in the chin from Slade letting go (A/N: my cousin does that to me when we fight like that over something!! DAMN YOU DJ!!). Aqualad fell backwards into some metal boxes and the staff rolled away from him. Slade quickly retrieved his staff and went on to the next titan: Starfire. She had just put Beastboy up on a high ledge when Slade threw a bomb up at them. Starfire fell headfirst to the ground and made a huge crater in it. She lay unconscious where she'd landed.  
  
"Too easy." Slade whispered in pleasure.  
  
Then Blackfire came for her sister's revenge. She grabbed the staff and broke it in two. After throwing it aside, she punched Slade in the jaw. He stepped back to steady his balance. Blackfire shot star bolts at him, which he easily dodged by back flipping and jumping off the wall. Blackfire threw two metal boxes at Slade's back, but Terra intervened them quickly and reflected them back at Blackfire. After shooting the boxes to pieces, Blackfire flew at Terra, but missed her aim. Terra had moved over a bit, and then elbowed Blackfire in the back hard. Blackfire made her own crater in the ground, but did not go unconscious. Noticing something terribly wrong, Beastboy yelled out to the Titans.  
  
"STOP! Robin's gone! Retreat! ARE ANY OF YOU LISTENING??"  
  
At hearing Robin had gone missing, the rest of the team stopped. Blackfire gasped and grabbed Beastboy. Aqualad grabbed the unconscious Starfire and made an escape the rest of the Titans, with lots of difficulty, managed to escape. Terra followed them on her own will before Slade could say anything about it. Slade knew Robin had dragged himself away. Robin wasn't one to admit defeat, but wouldn't be foolish enough to stick around when he knew he was badly injured and would be unable to win. Slade followed the path he'd last seen Robin near. About a half a mile down, he found Robin lying on the ground gasping in pain. When he caught sight of Slade, he tried to get up to run, but fell back down in a heap moaning with pain. Slade stood towering over him.  
  
"Go away!! Leave me alone!" Robin just barely managed to say in anger.  
  
"Now, now Robin. You wouldn't be able to return to the tower and it would take days for your friends to find you! Don't be a fool in thinking you can escape!"  
  
"What have you done to Terra?! She couldn't possibly have agreed willingly to join you!" Robin spat.  
  
"Surprise, surprise Robin. She did willingly swear allegiance to me. And you know what? It's all you fault! You and your friends!"  
  
"What? No! She didn't! It wasn't!"  
  
"Oh yes Robin. Terra swore her allegiance to me of free will and it is your entire fault! Now come quietly!" Slade grabbed Robin's arm (not broken), and heaved him over onto his shoulder. He quickly pulled out a walky talky and called to Terra.  
  
"Terra, return back to the hideout. We need to plan. Be quick about it too!"  
  
"Alright. I won't be long."  
  
"Good. Meet me in the control room."  
  
"Kay."  
  
Slade returned the walky talky to his belt and ran back to the hideout.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Terra flew back on a large boulder to the not so secret hideout. Jumping off about two feet from the ground, Terra ran in and to the control room as quick as possible.  
  
"I'm here." She said out of breath.  
  
"Good. Now we must discuss where we are going to move the base to and we must do it quickly." Slade got straight to the point while turning on a map on the big screen.  
  
"Where's Robin?"  
  
"I have him in a room where he can't escape. I've stripped him of his weapons and ways of interaction with people out side these walls."  
  
"Alright. Ummmm...back to the base thing."  
  
"Yes...I had the old rundown storage building near the desert in mind, but I'd like you to choose."  
  
"What? Me? But...you've already got a good spot...I mean..." Terra stopped and looked hard at the screen.  
  
The Titans' tower was all the way directly across. That surely wouldn't do. She started to search for a location closer to the T-tower.  
  
"There!" she pointed at the abandoned aquatic research center.  
  
Slade took notice that it was exceptionally close to the T-tower. "Terra?"  
  
She knew what he was going to ask. "They'd expect us to move away because we have Robin and we can't afford to lose him. They'll look through places that are close to important bases and destructive chemical supplies. But they'd never expect us to be right on their doorstep. We'll have an advantage in watching them and staying undetected all the same. I'm pretty sure we can pull it off."  
  
"Hmmm...very good Terra. You're learning quickly. Lets get ready. We need to start as soon as possible."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Robin lay in a dark room. It was warm, but he could see nothing. That really wouldn't really matter because he couldn't move anyway. The pain that seared it way throughout his whole body was almost unbearable. There was a burning feeling everywhere except his right shoulder. There was no feeling in his shoulder because it was shattered. He did what he could to turn over to the right to relieve some of the stress in the right. Fortunately, it worked. Suddenly, a door opened. The light was blinding. Robin honestly thought it was Slade coming to torment him, but he was wrong. It was Terra. He stared as she approached him. She was wearing the same uniform he'd seen her in only three times before. They'd met up with Slade a whole bunch of times in-between, but Slade only allowed her three times.  
  
"I can't believe it." Robin said simply as he continued to stare at her.  
  
"You don't have to believe it Robin, but it is. And there's nothing you can do." Terra said trying to ignore his stare.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. Very...sorry." He sighed in between the words 'very' and 'sorry'. "I just wish you would've given us a chance."  
  
"I did." she answered stubbornly.  
  
"Yeah? Then let me rephrase. A second chance."  
  
"Too late for that."  
  
"I see. Well, since I have you attention now, I guess it would be the appropriate time to say that Beastboy didn't spill the beans. I figured it out on my own."  
  
Terra was silent. So he'd kept his word all along. It was too late to go back though. And there was also the other reason why she stayed...  
  
"It's too late to go back."  
  
""Unlike you, Terra, we Titans believe in second chances. So you see..."  
  
"You're using me as a way out! And I won't stand for it!" Terra's eyes glowed golden with anger.  
  
"No! That's not my intention."  
  
"Watch it Robin! Slade may want you and the Titans alive, but I want you all dead! I'll do it at any given time as well!"  
  
"And then feel Slade's wrath? Tell me Terra, do you have a death wish? Do you even know that Slade is a highly dangerous and deadly super villain? He, himself, could kill you at any given time! And at the way you act, I'm wondering why he hasn't already!" Robin said as he tried to stifle his gasps of pain.  
  
Terra knew the reason to that. But she wouldn't tell because then they'd really find a way to get through her to Slade.  
  
"The reason is, is because he needs me. I'm not going to say anymore so be quiet."  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing."  
  
Terra pretended to ignore him.  
  
'I hope so too.' She thought as she sighed.  
  
Robin watched Terra closely as she filled a container with water and mixed it with something form a large, orange bottle. She poured the mixture into a bowl, grabbed a towel, and came back to Robin. Terra sat on the bed next to him.  
  
"Hold still," she said as she carefully cut his clothes around his shattered shoulder.  
  
He shuddered and gasped as pain seared all through his arm, shoulder, collar bone, and a small portion of his neck. After she'd finished that, she dipped the towel in the mixture, let it soak, and then dabbed it lightly on and around his shoulder. At first, he strained at the pain, but relaxed as the liquid quickly settled itself in to do its job. Finding kindness in his heart, Robin said;  
  
"Thanks. I needed that."  
  
"I'm just following what Slade told me to do...thank him." she said in a gentle, soft voice.  
  
There was a long time of silence in which Terra cleaned up her mess and sat in a chair writing. Robin was a little confused at her actions. Why was she lingering here? Did Slade tell her to watch his every move? After about ten minutes of that, Robin's curiosity got the better of him.  
  
"Terra, are you supposed to be a guard or something?"  
  
"Slade told me to watch over you and tend to your wounds while I'm not training until you're healed fully."  
  
"When will that be?"  
  
"If you do indeed heal as quickly as Slade says you do, not too long I should think."  
  
"What exactly did Slade tell you about me?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Just curious."  
  
"Didn't know you could be so curious."  
  
"Well, I don't expect you to know a lot about me."  
  
"Hey, don't start!" she looked back down at her paper and wrote something.  
  
She looked up and saw him still staring and waiting for...something. Terra sighed in annoyance.  
  
"You'll...hurt yourself." she said it as an excuse to not have to talk about it.  
  
Needless to say...it didn't work. Robin continued his conversation. He wanted to know more.  
  
"It' not like I haven't hit the climax of this shattered bone, not that much more pain could possibly come."  
  
"Bones to be exact."  
  
"Really? Which bones?"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"You said--"  
  
"Just be quiet! You're getting really annoying! How could the Titans have chosen YOU for their leader?"  
  
"Well, I'm not usually like this."  
  
"Then go back to the way you were, we all might be better off that way."  
  
"I'll have to soon. As soon as my shoulder heals, Slade will be beating me around"  
  
"Well, statistically, someone has to show you whose boss!"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"How come Slade treats you like royalty?"  
  
"Maybe I am royalty..."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"I don't know. I can't remember much of my past. Nor do I wish to discuss it or try to remember it." Terra said as she looked up at the clock. "Whoa! I ha to check your shoulder five minutes ago!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have to see how it's doing and see if it needs more medicine. You nitwit!"  
  
Terra stood and went over to check Robin's arm. She carefully grasped his arm with both hands and felt around gently. He gasped with pain at each pressure she put on his arm. Even though she wasn't doing it at as much pressure she was supposed to do it at, Terra could feel the broken pieces of his bone. It was weird! Terra felt pity when she looked up at his face, a light red shade with pain. She didn't know why, but she wanted to stop to relieve him of his pain, but knew she needed to find where the shatter had originated. There! Right on his shoulder, there was a small, but deep hole; most likely a clear split right through. Grabbing the towel soaked in medicine with one hand, she took a knife in the other.  
  
"Wha..what are you doing?" Robin asked nervously as he sighted the knife.  
  
"I'm not going to be like that doctor and say it's not gonna hurt, cos believe me, it's gonna, so just hold tight and try not to move." she said as she aimed the blade.  
  
Robin braced himself for a sharp pain.  
  
"Ahhh...!" he tried to stifle his cries of pain as much as he could.  
  
He arched his back and slammed his head against the bed as Terra cut through his skin (A/N: I'm honestly making this up as I go. I have NO idea what you're supposed to do in this situation. I just thought I'd make it different and interesting, I guess. *shrugs*). Holding him down by sitting on him, Terra could feel every muscle in his body tense and tighten immediately. Terra really felt bad for him, but she had no other choice. Slade's healing mixture wouldn't work as well without it being put inside personally.  
  
"Robin. I'm sorry, but this will only work right if I do it this way. There's no other way unless you wanna lay here for another month or two while your shoulder heals. I don't think you should do that."  
  
Robin calmed a bit at her...kind words. Terra remained where she was as she worked on getting the liquid into his shoulder without much pain. Sure, she wasn't doing a very good job at it, but it was her best. Suddenly, a rush of pain entered his arm.  
  
"ARRRRR!!" he yelled as he almost kicked Terra off of him.  
  
Terra hung onto the side of the bed to steady herself, but was forced to let go of his arm as not to put him in any more pain as it is. Unfortunately, Slade had been walking by and heard Robin's yell (Terra had too from surprise.) and came in to see what was going on. He folded his arms seeing Robin breathing heavily from pain and Terra hanging off the bed while hanging onto the side to keep from falling. He chuckled and walked to them.  
  
"Not going too well?" he asked.  
  
He grabbed Terra gently, but firmly by the arms, listed her, and set her down (my uncle does that to me when I'm almost falling off the couch! He's VERY strong! It's fun! He just grabs my arms, lifts and sets me down! Of course, it was a lot funnier when I was smaller. I seemed to be up higher, that's why. And plus, I didn't weigh as much, blah!). He ran his hand across he face as he walked away towards Robin.  
  
"Giving her trouble?" he said.  
  
"No! It's just very bad pain. I think you hit him a little harder than you meant to." Terra said smiling uncertainly (doing a sweat drop thingy like in the series!)  
  
"Hmmmm...perhaps..." he said looking at Robin's bleeding shoulder. "Terra, continue! I'll hold him."  
  
"Uhhh...alright." she picked up the towel and knife and washed it real quick.  
  
"Ready?" she asked Robin.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" he asked hopelessly.  
  
Slade probably would've hit him for that, but Robin was already enduring a lot of pain, so I was good enough for Slade. Terra carefully dabbed the medicine on the wound and quickly wrapped it in bandages. Robin let out a long breath as relief came from the medicine. He was still breathing heavily, but no longer from pain. Just stress now. Terra wiped Robin's sweating forehead and face with a wet cloth (not the one with med.). After that she said:  
  
"Rest easy now. Stress will make things worse. Don't worry about anything."  
  
Slade observed this act of kindness. "Terra lets go. I need to talk with you."  
  
"Alright." Terra felt she'd done something wrong and her heart was pounding...for all sorts of different reasons (I might add...*wink wink*).  
  
Once out in the hall, Slade at first had his back towards her, but once he heard her shut the door he turned around and advanced on her.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"I don't understand? What AM I doing?"  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me!"  
  
"If you're suggesting that little act of kindness towards Robin, it's only because he's in great pain! He won't heal if we keep pushing him! He needs rest and--"  
  
Slade quickly put his hand over her mouth. "You are NOT to do it again!! Hear me??"  
  
Terra tried to yank his hand off, but was unsuccessful at it and recieved a shove to the ground. Slade pointed threateningly at her while holding her by the collar of her suit.  
  
"Terra! You are NOT to do it again! This is my last warning! I will not repeat myself!"  
  
"But Slade!"  
  
"TERRA!" Slade brought his hand up to strike.  
  
He hesitated. Why couldn't he do it? He held his hand up a while looking deeply into Terra's eyes. He couldn't do it, he wouldn't. He lowered his hand.  
  
"Don't do it again," he said in a whisper.  
  
Terra looked off to the side not wanting to answer. Slade kneeled down in front of her and grasped her chin. He searched through her eyes for an answer. She looked as if she were on the verge of tears. Slade couldn't understand why though. Was she that weak still?  
  
"I can't promise you that I won't act on behalf of my pity. That's one thing I still have no control over."  
  
Slade closed his eyes and contained himself. "Go to your room and rest. If you can't control those emotions and actions yet, it would probably do good to think about it. Maybe if you understood it a little more, you'll gain control."  
  
"He stood and started to walk away. When heard no movement behind him, he stopped, sighed, and faced her once more.  
  
"Do I need to drag you there or can you make it on your own?"  
  
Terra stared at him.  
  
"How can you be so heartless? He's in pain. He doesn't expect to be treated like that all the time!"  
  
"And how would you know?"  
  
"He told me himself! And he's noticed the way you act towards me!"  
  
Slade wanted her to leave before he could no longer contain himself and did something he'd regret.  
  
"I know Terra! Now please leave before..." Slade paused.  
  
"Before what?"  
  
"Never mind. Just go to your room. Check up on Robin at six thirty. And remember what I said!"  
  
"Okay." Terra sighed in defeat.  
  
Terra got up and went to the steps. After going down, she heard a very familiar sound. In the far left corner of the room was the pitter-patter of dripping water. Terra gasped and turned. There it was, just as it had been in her nightmare.  
  
"I thought that was over..." she whispered.  
  
Suddenly, the lights started to flicker. Ghost like images of the people in her dream started to appear around her. The burning came back, in both her body and mind. The only thing out of place was...Slade running towards her.  
  
'Am I screaming?' she realized why he was running towards her. 'I can barely hear myself...'  
  
"Terra!" Slade's voice seemed to echo and yet it seemed so far away. "Terra, listen to my voice!"  
  
He had her by the shoulders and was shaking her. She seemed to go limp right there in his arms.  
  
'I can't move. Such pain!' she thought.  
  
Terra would've done anything to be able to tell him that, but now she was no longer screaming, not even able to breath! Everything was going so fast. Slade continued to try to reach her. Good thing she was still able to hear...but just barely though.  
  
"Terra! Listen! You have to keep listening to me!! Stay awake! Don't--" Terra heard no more after that.  
  
No more...no less.  
  
A/N: I AM VERY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD!! This chapter took FOREVER to write even with a hell of a lot of Krissy's help! BOW DOWN NOW!! I CAN SEE YOU ALL STILL SITTING THERE SAYING "Go to hell, I'll bow when I feel like it!" Disobeying me will only cause death!! Wait...I am death...FEEL MY WRATH!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Just kidding, but still, lets all have a round of applauds for Krissy! She's a really big help and guess what! She's better! Her flu has been destroyed! yAy!! Well, last but not least: PLEASE REVIEW!! I NEED SELF-ESTEEM LIFTS!! Do what you can to help pleasepleasepleaseplease!!! Please and thank you!! *hugs all the reviewers* 


	12. Seven Days

Without the Mask By Sava Varen  
Quick Notes:  
  
Disclaimer...prologue...you get it by now...I hope...  
  
Sara-yep...it took longer than expected....this one too! I feel stuck...THANK YOU!! I'm glad you think mine is the best! hehe, I have fans. YES! I love making things hard to figure out! WOOHOO! I succeeded in what I was trying to do!! yAy! *hugs* thank you!! Thank you very very much! And by the way...Krissy says she feels very very very honored. She's thinking of posting a story, but not of Teen Titans and it's not certain if she will though. I'll tell you more when I find out more. Wow. *counts* One...two...three...four...WOW! Four reviews! Now I feel so bad this took sooo long! *hugs* Thank you!! I'm sooooo glad you like it! Later and thank you! oh! PS. Tell your friend I said thank you! I'm glad she likes it too! :)  
  
Chapter: Seven Days  
  
Robin had healed within a week. For some reason, Terra hadn't returned to watch over him like she'd said she was told to. So there Robin sat, in the same room he'd woken up in. With each day, Robin's curiosity steadily grew. Slade had been personally been tending to his wound, but sometimes, Slade would send a doctor he'd gotten. Today wasn't one of those days.  
  
"Move your arm." Slade ordered.  
  
Robin successfully moved his arm with no pain or problems.  
  
"Good, than that means you're ready to train and pull your weight around here."  
  
"With Terra?"  
  
"When she's healed...maybe."  
  
"What? Healed?"  
  
"Come with me."  
  
Robin followed Slade out of the room. One glance around was enough for Robin to know exactly where he was. Seems they'd moved their base because the Titans wouldn't have much trouble getting to Slade if they'd stayed. What got him was, it was just off the coast across from the T-tower! What was Slade planning? Robin did know one thing: Slade was at an advantage now. A few as a matter of fact. One, with himself, Terra, and most likely other minions on his side (more Terra...), Slade could easily take advantage of the other Titans. Two, with a location so close, he wouldn't have as much trouble keeping track of the Titans. With all that, Slade could easily take over...but why didn't he? It was almost too easy, yet Slade preferred to wait...or put the easy way aside. Robin wouldn't let Slade take over though! He'd escape somehow and with the Titans overthrow Slade! He had to.  
  
Finally, Slade opened a door and they walked in. On the bed (A/N: This is Terra's room) was a small, thin figure. Robin instantly knew it to be Terra.  
  
"What happened?" he asked as worry crossed his face.  
  
"I don't know for sure." Slade said as he wiped sweat from Terra's reddened face.  
  
It was like she was very very slowly burning in a fire existing only to her. Very very slowly.  
  
"Fever?"  
  
"Her inside temperature is normal. It's the first layer of her skin. It's slowly seeping into her."  
  
"Kind of the opposite of what you did to the Titans last time you captured me."  
  
"You're suggesting I did this?"  
  
"I doubt that. You are in love with her. Don't think someone would do that type of thing to--"  
  
Slade's patience with Robin had just bore thin. Now it had burst and Slade beat Robin to the ground. Holding Robin down by the head with one hand and both arms back with the other, Slade said:  
  
"Robin! Don't go thinking I'll go easy on you! Terra may have that weakness, but I do not!"  
  
"With all do respect, you do when it comes to Terra."  
  
"You try to convince anything of Terra, I swear you'll have a slow and painful death Robin."  
  
"Is that your motivation to keep me in line this time?"  
  
"Oh I've got planned out many for you. Not just one. I understand there is a certain someone you care more for in particular."  
  
"Don't you even!"  
  
"That depends on you Robin. Starfire would be such a big loss for you, wouldn't she? I can't have you ruining my plans, you can't lose your beloved girlfriend, and I see a compromise, don't you?"  
  
"I see it. And what of the others?"  
  
"Don't worry Robin, I won't harm them...they'll harm each other! They'll save me the trouble and do the job for me." Robin was silent. Did he even want to know how Slade had that ability?  
  
Terra yawned and shifted on the bed. Both Slade and Robin jumped up. Slade rushed over to Terra and wiped her face once more. She made a twitch- like movement and jerked to the left. She gasped for air as if she was drowning and her skin seemed like it was on fire! Tossing, turning, and clawing at seemingly nothing, Slade did what he could to stop it all. Terra accidentally hit Slade's cheek (not hard) and other places on his chest, shoulders, and face. Whatever she was dreaming, it must've been horrible because she was really going at it...or away from it, whichever. Slade grabbed her arms to stop her and instantly noticed her strength had gone up. Looks like that training was paying off.  
  
"Terra! Wake up!"  
  
Robin came over to try and help.  
  
"Get a glass of water!" Slade commanded.  
  
Despite his high dislike of Slade, he did what he was told...for Terra's sake. He had to believe Terra would wake and see Slade for what he truly was. Robin handed Slade the water. Slade quickly, but carefully tried to make her drink some, but most of it came back up in coughs and gasps. She seemed to be drowning in her dream. Slade threw the glass aside (yes, it did brake...), dipped his hand in some cold water, and firmly pushed down on Terra's forehead while whispering words under his breath. (A/N: No, not spells, he's not a wizard!) She slowly calmed down, then opened her eyes and stared into Slade's face.  
  
What's going on?" she asked as she sat up coughing and gasping still.  
  
Slade instantly felt the dramatic drop in her temperature as he kept his hand on her forehead even after she sat up. How could her temperature drop so quickly? It was unbelievable, not that it was a bad thing of course. Slade decided to ignore that fact for now. He had the feeling it might happen again. Until then, he'd let it go, but would keep it cautious with Terra. He probably couldn't push her to do better as much as usual. Terra seemed to just take notice that she was in her room.  
  
"You passed out a week ago. You've been in here since trying to kill whatever it is that was in your dream."  
  
"Seven days ago? Kill? Dream? That was a dream? But it seemed so real! And..." Slade stopped her rambling.  
  
"Don't worry about it Terra. Just rest. You're very weak right now."  
  
Terra then took notice of Robin. "Your shoulder! It's healed!"  
  
"Yeah." Robin nodded.  
  
"I took over your job." Slade informed.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to put a burden on your shoulders!" She said before gasping and looking very, truly sorry.  
  
"Don't worry about it right now. Just lie down and sleep. Robin and I will be in the training room."  
  
Robin walked over to the door. Slade leaned down and whispered something into her ear and then led Robin to the training room. Terra watched them leave, sighed, and laid flat on the bed staring uninterestedly at the dark ceiling. After what seemed like fifteen minutes of trying to get some sleep, she gave up and decided to look through a book of photos she kept. Being with Slade for over half a year (A/N: yes, it's been THAT long.) had its ups and downs and one of the ups was his teaching. If he weren't a villain, he'd most likely be some sort of teacher! He taught Terra just about everything he knew about technology, fighting styles, self control, and more. He'd taught her how to secretly keep tabs on people, secretly record their every move, and take photos! Terra had put these skills to use and kept photos of Slade. She knew she was being obsessive and nothing would probably happen between them, but she could dream...couldn't she? The age difference was something people would be concerned about, but Slade could at least be a father or brother, if nothing else. Terra sighed longingly as she gazed at the photos of Slade.  
  
"Okay, so maybe I'm being a little too obsessive." she admitted aloud. "But what if he's being the same way about me? I mean, he is the one who wanted my file, Riley was screaming it, unusual sight, he wouldn't talk about it when I asked him, he's always there to rescue me and somewhat comfort me, and..." she paused.  
  
Running her fingers across her cheek where Slade normally touched her most, she finished. "He's always caressing my cheek and face. Oh m gosh...is he obsessing over me?" Terra blushed madly at the thought.  
  
She laughed a bit as she remembered the dent in the wall Slade had made. 'And that was all because of me...wow.' she thought. She looked warmly at the photos once again.  
  
"He's very sweet and kind...underneath the mask." she smiled happily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Starfire sat alone on top of the T-tower tonight. Usually, Robin would accompany her to talk and enjoy each other's presence, but since last week's battle with Slade, they hadn't seen ant sign of Robin. Not one clue that might lead them to him. So there she was, alone crying silently as she watched the night sky and felt the cool breeze. It was different without him there. What made things worse was the fact that Slade had wounded him before his disappearance. So it he was indeed still alive, he was badly wounded and needed help. She wished she could be the one to help him.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of the door to the top of the tower sounded and Starfire jumped in fright. "Whoa! Settle down! It's only me." came her sister's voice.  
  
Starfire sighed and looked up at her sister.  
  
"I am sorry. I was just...deep in thought."  
  
"About Robin?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He usually sits here with you. Right?" Blackfire asked as she sat down next to her younger, redhead sister.  
  
"He does. I miss him terribly."  
  
"Don't worry. We'll find him."  
  
"We don't even know where he is. How are we to find him if we don't even know where to start?"  
  
"I don't know, but we'll manage."  
  
Starfire stared down at her hands.  
  
"Hey, he's Robin. He'll pull through. He's a survivor."  
  
Starfire smiled a little. "Robin does normally appear just as he was."  
  
"See? Robin is okay. He'll come back. He wouldn't even think of leaving you."  
  
"Not of his own will, of course." Starfire hugged her sister. "I'm so very happy and proud that you're my sister!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: Lots of time is passing. Time in which the Teen Titans [the remaining ones] have had other villains to beat and have met up with Slade. They still have no knowledge that Slade is controlling Robin again. Terra has improved [with a few exceptions] and is training with Robin. Other stuff has happened, but not that important.)  
  
[Seven Days Later]  
  
Terra stood across from Robin in the training room. This was the first time they'd trained in the room when it was complete. Slade just finished installing things and making it better. Robin held a metal staff and was in ready position. Terra did the same. Slade had decided to have Robin help her with the art of fighting with a staff since she had trouble with it, Terra jumped high in the air and swung at Robin. He blocked and swung back, but missed. Terra had done a back flip to dodge that and hit Robin in the chin with the staff. After rubbing his chin quickly and blocking more blows from Terra, Robin grabbed her staff, swung once, and threw her. She flew back to the wall. What confused Terra was Robin hadn't thrown her hard. Terra frowned and became angry.  
  
"You're holding back! Don't do that! If I get hurt, deal with it! Shit happens!" Terra yelled.  
  
Robin's jaw dropped at Terra's choice of words not wanting to make her even angrier, Robin fought at full force. He was surprised at Terra's skills and wondered why Slade wanted her to do better. She was doing incredible already. He probably did that so he could go on a secret mission or something. Either that, or he just had really high expectations of her. Terra suddenly whacked Robin's staff out of his hands, kicked him to the ground, and held the staff near his face.  
  
"Terra. What is Slade doing?"  
  
"What's it to you?" Terra said still frowning as she backed off and let him up.  
  
"You seem to have no problem with this style...or does he just have high expectations of you?"  
  
"If you must know, he's in the study drawing out plans with Riley."  
  
"Riley?"  
  
"He's the...master spy."  
  
"How do you know Slade is telling the truth?"  
  
"Because I was helping him before this! Are you quite through yet? I'm not in the mood for the million question game!"  
  
"Just one more. Why do you trust Slade so much? What do you see in him?"  
  
"One, that was two questions. Two, he rarely lies to me. Three, as for what I see in him...quit asking that!" Terra turned and walked to the exit.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To Slade!" she answered in a very annoyed tone.  
  
"Should I come?"  
  
She chuckled. "I suggest you do if you don't wanna get beat to the ground again."  
  
Robin followed Terra to where Slade sat in his study. He turned in his chair and faced the two.  
  
"Ahhhh...my two favorite teens. How'd she do?"  
  
Terra chuckled at Slade's comment while Robin answered solemnly. "Just fine. I don't see any reason in training her in that session, she's got it down just fine."  
  
"Hmmmmm...excellent." Slade's stare went to Terra.  
  
Slade stood up from his chair and examined Terra. He had his reasons.  
  
"He didn't hurt me...I don't think he has the guts to!" Terra smirked at Robin evilly.  
  
Slade laughed at her. Something about her "evil" side made him laugh. "Lets hope so."  
  
"Should he be introduced to Riley now, or later?"  
  
"Now is a good time. Come sit Terra." Slade sat in his seat.  
  
Terra walked over and sat in the chair next to Slade.  
  
"Riley, come meet Robin."  
  
The tall, slim figure Terra could recognize anywhere appeared from in the darkness.  
  
"Yes master Slade." he looked at Robin, who looked at Riley as well.  
  
"This is Robin. I've spoke of him before."  
  
"One of the Titans...their leader, yes?"  
  
"Very good Riley, and Robin, this is Riley."  
  
"Our resident psychic mutant." Terra said smirking.  
  
Robin looked back to where Terra sat. She sat up straight watching Slade. He could see the admiration in her eyes. Slade must've done something to her. He probably has some sort of mind control over her. But there were clear signs that it wasn't mind control, so that wasn't an option. Robin couldn't understand. Slade wanted to use her to take over the city, why did she have such respect and admiration for him? Did she even know? Or did something change? There and then, Robin began to understand Terra would be the one to bring Slade to justice. Slade couldn't see it yet, but he was already yielding to her. Robin remembered how gentle Slade was when Terra had fallen ill and now saw that the reason he examined her is because he know something about her illness wasn't normal and he was worried. Losing Terra would mean the end of the world to Slade. But, instead of using that to his ability, Robin decided to let things take their course and fall into place on their own. Slade definitely thought Terra would be the Titans' downfall, when in reality, she was going to be his downfall. Terra has feelings for Slade. It was clearly written on her face. That is what Slade will fall to, because without knowing it, Slade's feelings were mutual. He'd soon give in. All Robin had to do was watch and wait. Maybe even pull a few strings himself and when the time came, he'd be free and Slade will be defeated.  
  
'So violence really isn't the answer.' Robin thought.  
  
Robin came out of his thoughts when he felt. someone tugging at his arm. Terra had gotten up and was now trying to wake him from his trance.  
  
"Hello! Come on. You need to return to your room."  
  
Robin followed taking one last glance at Slade, who was staring straight back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Terra had spent the whole day with him. Only because Slade felt he needed to keep a close eye on her. He could sense something bad was beginning to happen. The least he wanted was to be there when it did happen. He watched her from where he sat. Terra was sitting on a pillow on the floor writing and drawing...she'd made a habit of that. It was something that was somewhat annoying, but nice to watch at the same time. The annoying part was his urge to sit down beside her and watch a little closer at what it was that she wrote and drew. He just shook his head to get the thought out.  
  
Not long after he'd went back to his work, he felt Terra's gentle tapping at his shoulder and her bright voice calling to him.  
  
"Slade?"  
  
"Yes, Terra?" He turned and faced her.  
  
Suddenly, he noticed that her face had gotten really pale.  
  
"Why do you need me to stay here?" she asked.  
  
Another thing he'd noticed was her voice had become as if it were strained. She obviously hadn't taken notice of these changes. Slade knew that if he didn't act fast she soon would.  
  
"That's not important right now." he stood. "Come, I need you for something."  
  
He led Terra out of the room. Her normal pace would've been a lot faster, but do to what was happening, she'd become slower. He led her to a room she'd never been to before. Opening the door for her, Slade let Terra cautiously step in and look around. It was large and white and Terra strained her eyes to get used to the blinding light. After a couples seconds, the image of a control panel appeared, as well as a table on the opposite side. Above the table were many types of machines; most of which looked like they couple cut anybody open with just a gentle tap. She didn't worry much about them right now, she was more occupied on the man who stood by the control panel in a white doctor's cloak. She felt Slade standing behind her.  
  
"Slade? What's going on?"  
  
"I've discovered something wrong with you. It was the cause of your illness and is posing a threat to you. Dr. Kalargian is going to help me with finding it and hopefully destroying it."  
  
Terra was a little nervous as to what he meant by that. There was a virus in her? She didn't feel anything wrong. She'd been cured, how did the virus still linger? Terra just nodded in response because of not knowing the right words to say. Slade picked her up (heart beating fast and a little sweat on his forehead under his mask ^-^), carried her to he table, and laid her on it.  
  
"Don't worry. This won't hurt. On the contrary, you won't even remember it." he said as he put a gas mask on her.  
  
After turning the gas on, he walked over to the control panel with Dr. Kalargian. The sharp objects above Terra looked a lot more threatening to her now that she was a possible target. But that thought didn't last long. Not long after, Terra's senses were dulled slowly until she finally drifted off to sleep. That's when Slade and the doctor began their search. They took X-rays and such as they quickly as possible searched for the 'virus'. After hours, they were amazed at what they found; a small, metal device had itself attached to the bone in Terra's skull. It was controlling her dreams, which explained a lot of things to Slade. Like the reason she was so afraid of him that one night before the Titans had shown up. That device must've made her have a dream about him harming her. Of course, Slade would never purposely hurt her, though he'd never admit the aloud.  
  
Now that they'd found out what was wrong, they needed a way to fix it. They'd have to somehow penetrate her skull without killing her in the process. Then there was the fact that whatever pain inflicted while she was sleeping would show up in her dream and that's just as bad as being awake. But other choice did they have?  
  
A/N: OMG! this took so long! I'm so sorry! I promise to not take so long on the next chapter! Thankies for the wonderful reviews! Keep it up! Thankies to all! And now that I have my new Avenged Sevenfold cd, I'll have lots of inspiration and willingness to go on! Thankies! 


	13. Crimson Crescentaries

Without the Mask By Sava Varen  
Quick Notes:  
  
The disclaimer is in the prologue...I'd be scared if you didn't know that by now...0_o  
  
Sara- I AM DEFINATELY NOT ANNOYED WITH YOU!! I have a number one fan! ha! I'm am soooo glad people love my story. I'll keep you updated on Krissy's story. I'll tell if/when she posts it. I'll probably end up forcing her to post it. HA! I might not have the next chapter up for a while; I'm a little brain dead for the reason coming below- [the last thing I write in the 'quick notes' part]. Enjoy!!  
  
Genoa- I'm definitely gonna finish. I'm so devoted to this story. I've never in my life been this devoted to something!  
  
CLDC- I love the pairing!! Especially since a lot of other people like it too! Awww...come on, I'm sure if you tried you could do it too! I have a great mind...*ponders that thought*...[5 hours later]...NO I DON'T!!! I'm a weird, love struck, pathetic little person...the eight ball even told me so. (go see the picture in my website called "THE EIGHT-BALL MADE ME DO IT" for more information on that.) The eight ball scares me...it answers my questions truthfully and correctly! It scares me.... *looks to see there isn't an eight ball around*... Come on you silly! Of course you're worthy...I'm the one who's not worthy!...b u t.....*scratches chin*...I'll have to agree with you on suck up part...*smirks*...nah, I'm just kidding...:)  
  
A. Kiwi-ahhhh...I see you didn't pay close attention to the rest of the story!! tsk tsk tsk. Well, the secret will be revealed in this chapter so you'll get what that happened for as soon as you read. But if you go back and read again in the chapter where she had the dream, notice that she was afraid of Slade for a little while. Not wanting to be around him and the like? Yeah, just read, I'm probably confusing you.  
  
I'm in love!! OH!! I'm all messed up in the head because of it right now!! Go to my website to find out more in my journal. I can't write it all here.  
  
Chapter: Crimson Cresentaries  
It was hard to breath. Her face was buried in something soft...really soft. Something seemed to be gliding up and down her back slowly...if felt good. After trying to move, she realized the pain searing through her entire body. She gasped a bit and successfully managed to turn her head to see who or what was caressing her back. It really didn't surprise her when she saw Slade sitting there rubbing her back lightly and idly. He pushed a tuft of her platinum blonde hair away from her face.  
  
"Wha...what happened?" she asked groggily.  
  
"The source of your illness needed to be removed immediately." Slade caressed her cheek lightly so as not to strike pain. "We got it out, you'll be glad to know. It was in your head...I don't know how it got there, but it was really lodged in there. That's why you probably hurt all over like hell...am I right?"  
  
"Yu-huh."  
  
"Rest a little more. And watch where you touch your head, it's going to take some time to heal."  
  
"Why was it in there?"  
  
"It was programmed to control your dreams."  
  
Terra became confused. "Why? That doesn't seem to have much effect."  
  
"Oh yes it does. You're still a little emotionally unstable; whoever did that was trying to get you to lose control and bring everything down...and was trying to turn you against me. Remember that night when you were afraid of me?"  
  
"Yeah. That would explain a few things."  
  
"It would."  
  
Terra wished Slade would go on rambling...she liked to hear his voice, but Slade was silent. He just continued to run his hand gently over her back.  
  
'Man that feels good.' She thought. She blushed lightly. 'He's such a softy underneath the mask.'  
  
She then began to wonder what exactly it was that he kept hidden under that mask. She did get a glimpse, but now a real good one. She knew why he kept it hidden, but she really wanted to see his face up close. She smiled to herself as she remembered the brief glimpse of his face she'd gotten after she'd had that dream.  
  
"What are you smiling about? Aren't you in great pain?" Slade asked.  
  
Terra smirked not bothering to open her eye just yet. "Slade, what is it you hide under your mask?"  
  
"You ask as if you haven't already seen it."  
  
"I only saw a quick glance. And it was dark I didn't see much detail."  
  
Slade was then mentally debating whether or not to show her his face. Finally, he decided it couldn't hurt since she was far beyond devoted to him. He nodded.  
  
"You wish to know...Terra?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Slade removed the mask to show her his spiked black and brown hair, blue eyes, and light toned skin. It all fit so perfectly to Terra. She smiled warmly at him. She painfully tried to reach out and touch his face, but she gasped in pain and her hand fell back to the bed.  
  
"Careful Terra. Don't hurt yourself even more than you already are." He said as he placed his hand gently over hers.  
  
He had no clue why he did that though. As a matter of fact, he didn't notice until he felt his skin make contact with hers. For once, he could actually use one of Terra's random phrases: he was scaring himself. When Terra would be bored out of her mind and was too lazy to do anything but lie there on the floor staring at the ceiling she'd start saying phrases to try and get him to laugh. (A/N: Just like me!) So far, she hadn't succeeded. That was one of the goals at the top of her list. He knew one day she'd accidentally say something he'd find funny and she'd be confused as to why he laughed.  
  
Slade woke from his thoughts after realizing his rambling in thought...not to mention obsession over the fifteen-year-old girl. Glancing over to where Terra's 'precious' headphones were, he quickly grabbed them and placed them on her.  
  
"Listen to this while I'm not here. I must go."  
  
"Could you get that black cd case before you go, please?"  
  
On the dresser was the black cd case she'd spoken of. Slade sighed in humor as he realized it was the same cd she'd been listening to since she first gotten it. Replacing the cd in the player for the one she wanted (which is black too), he placed the case on the nightstand and pressed the repeat button twice so the whole cd would repeat if/when she fell asleep. After remembering something, he pulled up one of the speakers on the headphones.  
  
"I'd also do you some good to stay off your back."  
  
She did what she could to nod as he returned his mask and left Terra to rest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Terra ran at Robin for what seemed the millionth time since she'd first trained with him. She kicked him to the ground. Robin grabbed her leg and threw her when she went to kick him again. Terra smashed into the wall and onto the ground. Robin had been angry lately. Terra had an idea why, but not for sure if it was actually the real reason. She, herself, must've taken in some of that anger because the fighting sessions were brutal. Anger would overtake her and she became over aggressive. That's how she'd been winning against him lately. But unlike before she'd accepted Slade's help, she didn't lose control of her powers...it seemed more like she was gaining more control the angrier and aggressive she became. In a way it scared her, but mostly she loved it. The adrenaline rush, the pain, the eagerness and will to win. With each win came a lusting for more...more power, more control, more flesh. When the training ended it was a big deal for her though she never showed it. She could tell Slade was noticing this transformation. She could tell Robin had noticed it too. Slade was using her for missions more and more these days. A sign he'd noticed. But what she wondered was did he like it? What she'd become? Did he like the fact that she'd become a blood lusting warrior? Like him? She'd been meaning to ask but was a little nervous what the answer might be. So she hesitated in asking. Jumping full in the air, Robin tried to kick her down, but Terra decided to use his move and grab his foot. She improvised on it and whammed him into the wall and then threw him clear across the room. Robin growled in pain and quickly got up. Dodging rocks thrown by Terra, Robin kicked her in the chest and held her to the ground. She kneed him in the stomach. Robin kneeled on the ground coughing madly. Terra would've further terrorized him (*Sava and Krissy laugh at Robin's pain* ehehehehe^-^) but Slade ordered her to stop.  
  
"That's enough Terra," he said walking in and placing his hand on her shoulder. "Great job. You've really improved."  
  
Slade walked over to Robin and kneeled in front of him. He chuckled at the sight of Robin.  
  
"What do you think of your former friend Terra now Robin?"  
  
Robin coughed and spit on the ground. "I--I think that's not even her anymore. The Terra I knew wouldn't do this."  
  
Slade pulled him to his feet by his clothes. "Get over it."  
  
Slade half dragged Robin out of the training room while Terra followed behind to keep an eye on him (snickering and laughing at how funny Robin looked in that position I might add). After Slade locked Robin in his room with a couple guards, Terra started to head for her room when Slade stopped her.  
  
"Terra. I need you to come with me. You can go to your room later." he said he led the way.  
  
Terra followed curiously. She once again found herself being led to the control room. Slade turned on the screen to show her what looked like an X- ray of some type of manoscopic device. She could only guess what it could be.  
  
"This is what I found in your head. I've been doing research on it and trying to find a lead to who did that and how. I know for sure that whoever it was, was trying to turn you against me and destroy my base so they could get to me."  
  
Terra understood this now. But who it could be was something she'd probably never figure out. She didn't know that many people. The Titans weren't the kind to do this type of thing either.  
  
"Further more, I found out who did it."  
  
'Well, that shoots the wondering down...fortunately.' Terra thought. "Who was it? You knew them before now...right?"  
  
"It was an organization of mercenaries from another planet. They call themselves the "Crimson Cresentaries". No, I never heard of them up until now. I researched their organization and found out that they are one of the top ranked mercenary groups of the universe and are highly dangerous. They planted the device in you somehow without my detecting it. I still can't figure out how they did that, but I'll assure you that it won't happen again."  
  
"Let me guess, they know a lot about me?"  
  
"I can only guess that, but I'm quite sure they do, otherwise, they wouldn't have been able to it. They must know that you're the closest they'll be able to get to me until they pass you." Slade pulled her to his side and enlarged part of the X-ray.  
  
He pointed to a certain part where the initials "CC" in a neat font were. The 'C's where shaped like crescent moons...no surprise to Terra. Then something dawned on Terra.  
  
"Hey, Slade, aren't mercenaries people who are PAID to kill people?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then that means that there is a larger power behind them. They're just pawns to act as a defense against direct attacks."  
  
"Yes, that occurred to me too. But, we can't just put the Cresentaries aside and expect to be able to find the higher power, we need to get through the Cresentaries first...sort give them some of their own medicine."  
  
"What goes around comes around."  
  
Slade chuckled. "Indeed it does."  
  
"But how are we gonna find them? We don't know where they are?"  
  
"They made huge mistake in putting a tracking system in the device. I tracked their frequencies to an underground setup here on Earth. They're keeping a closer eye on us than I'd expected. I've put up stronger defenses around the base and have hidden barriers and alarms. Everything that enters will be detected whether it can be seen with the naked eye or not."  
  
"Well, I guess that'll show 'em."  
  
"I need to take a scan of your body...just to make sure they already haven't tried to make another move."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Follow me." Slade grabbed her hand and led her to a large machine.  
  
There was a large metal chair with wires attached. And in front of it was what looked like an X-ray machine to Terra. Slade led her to the chair and got everything ready. Some of the wires needed to be attached to her skin and a helmet type thing was put on her head (A/N: "Helmet type thing"! HA! Aren't I smart? NO!) Slade turned on the machine and it lit up a light blue color. Terra felt pressure being inflicted on her head and body and gasped a bit from not expecting it.  
  
"Relax Terra. I probably should've warned you about that."  
  
"No! Egh...ya think?" she struggled to talk as more pressure was inflicted.  
  
Then, the X-ray machine in front of her started to snap pictures. Terra was not looking forward to what might be next. She felt like she was being blinded from all the light around her. She could not longer keep her eyes open and what was worse; her hands were tied down so she couldn't wipe the watering from her eyes away. Suddenly, it was like the wires were ripping her skin out. Instead of pressure being inflicted, it was being pulled away along with what seemed like her skin. It was very painful and Terra thought she might pass out, but luckily, it stopped soon after. She lost just about all strength in her body and instantly slouched down in the chair. She sighed as most the feeling in her hands and feet quickly returned. Slade quickly removed the wires and helmet.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
She could tell he was hiding his worry. "Barely. If I'd have known it was gonna do that I wouldn't have agreed..."  
  
"All the more reason for me not giving you the warning." he said as he helped her up.  
  
Since Terra's legs refused to let her stand up, it was Slade's job to carry her. How many times was this? The thirty-fifth time he ended up carrying her somewhere? As much as he hated to admit it, and he REALLY hated to, he enjoyed every moment of it. He'd been over it a million times in his mind and he couldn't help but accept it. As he neared the stacked X-ray Terra made herself comfortable by putting her arm around Slade's neck and nuzzling her face in his neck. Under the mask his face must've been as red as it could go. His heart was beating quickly and his blood seemed to be racing through his veins. He just would've let her stay there like that if they weren't in the middle of something important. Maybe there was a way to get the best of both worlds. He carefully held her one arm and used the other to grab the X-rays. Carefully not to let her fall, he walked the short distance to his chair, sat down, let Terra once again get comfortable, and began to look over the X-rays. From what he was able to see, the Cresentaries hadn't tried to make another move. That was good...he didn't want to put Terra through any more pain. But just to be sure, he'd take a proper look later after Terra woke up. Then it dawned on him...she'd fallen asleep! He looked at her smirking humorously. She had her head laying peacefully on his collarbone and her left hand on his chest. Terra seemed to be happy where she was. A beautiful sight Terra was. Placing his right hand over her left, he sat back in the chair slightly, and decided to rest with her.  
  
A/N: Okay...I totally screwed this up with the ending...too fluffy...._ Oh well, what's done is done. AND I HAD NO HELP WITH THIS WHAT-SO-EVER!! BOOYA!!! hehe^-^ Teen Titans repeated at 1:00 am. AND I TAPED IT! AGAIN! yAy! It's 1:55 am right now...don't ask why I'm still up, I don't know why myself. Well, later...I don't think there is anything else to say but Thankies to all who read and review! ^-^ Thankies all the way from this dark, gloomy room!  
  
Okay, I have a question I've been meaning to ask but forgot to in the last chapter: What would you all think about a "Devil May Cry" fanifiction? Yes, I'm still continuing this one, but I've come to find Devil May Cry very interesting and addicting and wanted some opinions on writing a fanfiction on it. *munches chips* PLEASE don't ignore this even if you don't have a freakin' clue what I'm talking about! Devil May Cry is one of the best games (in my opinion) on PS2 and thought it would be fun to write one but I like having others' opinions on things first, just in case things don't work out. Thankies again. ^-^ 


	14. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!!!  
  
Okay, I'm having a little bit of difficulty with what to put up next. I have a question that I need the readers to answer for me since I'm a little nervous about answering it myself. Okay, here it is:  
  
I have writen two alternate versions of the next chaprter. I don't know which one to choose so I would like you to choose for me. Should I do;  
  
1) Have Slade wake up and find Terra gone and figure out she was kidnapped, etc...etc...  
  
OR  
  
2)Have Terra wake up to be in Slade's arms and then Slade wakes up and some (as my social teacher would put it) rumbling goes on between the two. I hope you all know what I mean by that...*turns red*...yeah, I'm a little embarrassed, that's why I'm not so sure...  
  
So review this and tell me what yous want me to put up. I haven't decided when I'm going to count the votes, but I'll give everyone plenty of time to do so. If yous think that the second one is totally desqusting and you really want to whack me over the head for it, go right ahead because I think I just fractured my skull from whacking myself over the head after I wrote the second one. No more pain can possibly be worse than that. So...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me!! Give your full opinion! It's not going to hurt me if you just wanna throw flames at me because I have such a perverted and sick mind for writing that...sure, it might for a few days, but I'll end up finding my mind in the dumpster and getting it back and eventually agree....maybe....still can't find it...*gropes around inside dumpster*...STILL CAN'T FIND IT DAMMIT! Well, while I keep looking for my mind, please go ahead and give your ful and complete opinion and vote! ^-^ I'm waiting...  
  
Bitte und danke!! Auf wiedersehen! (german: please and thank you. Until next we meet) 


	15. Gains and Loss

Without the Mask By Sava Varen  
Quick Notes:  
  
*yawn*...disclaimer...eh...in that prologue type thing...yeah...*yawn* I need a nap. *sneeze* DAMMIT!  
  
Sara-thankies! The chapter was liked despite my futile attempt at romance! I already gave up on any hope of humor...not my strong point...blah. Anyway, I went through and read my story and well...uhhh...I don't think that was a good idea...but hey, since when are any of my ideas 'good'? Awww! Thanks! I'll have more fans! You're so nice! ^-^ Haha! You sound like me! Glad to be sick! Anything to get to stay home! *taps chest with fist 2 times, kisses fist, then does a peace sign* Devil May Cry is basically a game about a man named Dante who was born to a great demon named Sparta. Sparta mated with a mortal human woman who bore him two sons; Dante and his brother (name unknown as of now). His mother and brother were killed...I forgot how...0_o. And this woman who was created in the image of Dante's mother comes to him and gets him to come to the island by telling him she had a job only the son of Sparta could take. In reality, she was just luring him to the island to be killed by...the devil I think...you can tell I haven't completed the game yet, but I'm close! I'm thinking of starting it after my completion of the game. That won't be long...^-^. Oh wait, it might...it's my cousin's game and I don't know when I'll be going over next. But, I know all these sites based on it where I can get info on it! hehe!^-^ No, by the way, I don't think your friend did. Awwww! That's so cute! Tell your little brother I said thankies! Did you notice my new fiction? In the meanwhile for waiting for the next chapter of this, you could read that. That one isn't that hard to come up with ideas for. Any rediculas thing could fit! hehe! ^-^ HOLY SHIT!! Sure, shit isn't holy but, HOLY SHIT! Just as I started writing a combination for the two ideas, you suggested it!! Wow, looks like you've gotten to know me through my writing and through the random messages I leave at the beginning of my stories!! lool. *sneezes and cracks head on desk* OW!! NOT AGAIN!! I THOUGHT ALLERGY SEASON WAS OVER!!! *cries*  
  
A. Kiwi-woops, sorry...^-^ Yeah, SOME new episodes are...like the ones you want to happen...there are a couple in there I want to burn...*glares at the Car Trouble episode* I didn't enjoy that one much. hehe...Terra waking up sleeping on Slade...*gets a million ideas on how she might act not including the one in this chapter* Yeah, I've seen small clips of the comics but I've never actually read them. I wish I could but I can't find any comic books of them. You're read them I take it?  
  
Lauren-thankies for reviewing! You're Sara's friend huh? Cool, great to finally hear from you! ^-^ It's okay. I totally respect your opinions as long as you respect mine. And I can tell from your review that you do, so it's all-good. ^-^ Thankies for reading and reviewing! You're so kind to take time out of your life for me. ^-^  
  
Nethrion- thankies for reviewing! yAy! My story is original and interesting! Woohoo! Go me! Hehe. ^-^ Thankies also for the favorite! I'm glad you like the story!  
  
Tausan Dank zu alles! (german; a million thank yous to all! [of course that is a thousand, but it's supposed to mean a million...germans are very selfish with their thank yous ^-^ At least...that's what Frau Böhm says...] ^-^) *sneezes again for the millionth time today and bangs head on desk again* ow. DAMMIT!  
  
Ummmm...people...please don't kill me for the content in this chapter! I promise the story gets interesting after that nice scene my friend suggested I do...*turns red*...DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!!! *cowers under rock in fear of ravenous reviewers*...I'm sorry for those of you who don't like this stuff!! Oh yeah, and isn't a little strange that my SOCIAL TEACHER should talk about 'rumbling' (sex ed.) in a SOCIAL studies class where we're learning about "The Roaring Twenties". *turns red and laughs at Mr. Sander because Mrs. D, the English teacher, said rumbling and everyone in class laughed and she found out what Mr. Sander told us it meant and she lectured him* Okay, so it's not THAT much! But it implies the idea of it! My explanation for leaving some of the higher rated crap out is at the end of this chapter. Yeah. Later! ^-^  
  
Chapter: Gains and Loss  
  
Terra slowly came out of her sleepy bliss. It'd been a while since she'd slept that well. She wondered why. Starting to stretch, she then realized where she was; in Slade's arms. Why hadn't she noticed this sooner? She must've fallen asleep while he was carrying her. What got her was he let her? Wouldn't he have waken her up? Terra smiled. Looks like his soft side got the better of him. After spotting the X-rays on the ground, she guessed that he'd sat there with her in his lap while he held the X-rays up to the light. After he was finished he was probably exhausted as well. Terra felt safe where she was at that moment. Slade had his strong arms wrapped around her in something like a hug. Before she'd moved her head, she could've sworn she'd felt his chin resting on the top of her head. Smiling happily, she laid her head back where it had formerly been while she was sleeping. Though, she couldn't find sleep, she stayed where she was. She didn't want to move. For once, she felt like she belonged. Here, in the arms of the super villain Slade...hey, worked for her!  
  
Slade suddenly yawned and shifted in the seat. He at first tightened his hold on Terra, and then woke up, realizing his position. Glancing down to Terra, he saw her blushing and looking away.  
  
"How long have you been up?" he asked softly stroking her hair.  
  
"Not long. Probably 2 minutes."  
  
"You could've waken me up, you know."  
  
"I know. I decided to let you rest. You work to much." she smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks." he yawned a bit. "That nap was enjoyable" he lifted his mask off and welcomed the cool air on his face.  
  
He didn't get much of that with his mask is on, but that wasn't the reason he took it off. Terra's eyes flickered with deviousness. She fake gasped.  
  
"Oh my goodness! He took his mask off and I didn't need to tell him too!" she smiled happily and laughed.  
  
She reached up and ran her hand across his cheek gently. His cheek was so soft. He laid his hand on hers and slowly followed her touch to his neck. His other hand seductively glided its way up her spine making her gasp and jerk against him a bit. After his hand made it past her shoulders, he lightly caressed her neck and proceeded to her face. She'd been sweetly tickling the back of his neck. It felt great. Time seemed to be standing still. And with it, Slade's mind. Before he knew what he was doing, he had his lips on hers in a loving kiss. When he finally noticed what he was doing, he was so overtaken by bliss to even care. Once they pulled out of the kiss, Slade lifted Terra and stood up. Walking quickly, he made his way to his quarters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slade woke suddenly from something unknown. Jerking to the left, then realizing where he was, he relaxed a bit. Suddenly, he noticed something.  
  
"Terra!"  
  
He sat up in his bed. She'd been there with him just...he glanced at the clock, five hours ago. He jumped up, got completely dressed and ran to see where she might have gone. She wasn't in her room. Or the kitchen where normally she'd be balancing spoons on her nose and whipping cereal around to piss him off. She wasn't anywhere! He ran to the one place she hadn't checked yet; Robin's room. After unlocking the door, he came in and immediately started questioning Robin.  
  
"Where's Terra?"  
  
"I don't know. Isn't she with you?"  
  
"Has she come in here at anytime after I locked you in here?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"She didn't happen to walk by or anything?"  
  
"No. WHY??"  
  
"I can't find her." Slade sank into a chair straining his mind.  
  
"Maybe she just went out for a walk or something."  
  
"No. She would have said something to me."  
  
"Were you sleeping? Maybe she didn't want to disturb you."  
  
"She STILL would have let me know! I told her the day she agreed to stay with me willingly that she needed to tell me if she was going outside at any time whatsoever."  
  
Suddenly Slade's communicator rang.  
  
"Hopefully that's her!" Slade said worried.  
  
He turned it on to see a man who bore the Crimson Crescentary symbol on his chest. The man was fierce looking with long, dark brown hair with red and blonde highlights and red eyes. He had extremely pale skin and was wearing all black save for the red crest of the Crescentaries. Slade instantly had a good idea why the man was calling.  
  
"Greetings Slade. I hope I haven't waken you from your slumber. You looked quite content with the young girl in your arms." the man smirked evilly.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?? What have you done to her!?" Slade yelled angrily.  
  
"Do not let your heart be troubled Slade. Your cherished young lady is fine...for now. She'll remain unharmed. Wouldn't want to put an innocent person in the middle of this. Especially one of her standards."  
  
"YOU'RE RIGHT! SHE WILL REMAIN UNHARMED!! AND RETURNED TO ME AT ONCE!!" Slade this close to losing it.  
  
"I am afraid that cannot happen. See, in order to have her returned, we need you to do something for us."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Terra's heart was pounding violently. She'd been gagged, bound, and kidnapped. They'd drugged Slade so he wouldn't wake. Exactly how they got through the heavy security system was beyond her, but they must really be cunning if they did. She lay in a corner on her side with her arms tied behind her back. The man who'd kidnapped her kneeled in front of her with a demonic smile on his extremely pale face. He grabbed her chin and examined her face.  
  
"So innocent...I see he's already taken advantage of you."  
  
Terra became confused. "What?"  
  
"Super villains like Slade like to take advantage of young girls like you...physically...if you know what I mean."  
  
"Slade would never do that to me!"  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Why did he wait half year to do it and was very hesitant at it in the process! He made sure I was okay with it too!"  
  
"Good points, but what do you think would've happened if you'd have refused?"  
  
"He'd have been a gentleman and leave it at that!"  
  
"How do you know he hasn't done it in the past?"  
  
"HE HASN'T!"  
  
"Watch your tone girl!" he snarled as he smacked her. "It could just very well be your spell that's changed him."  
  
"Spell?"  
  
"Your innocence...kindness...loyalty. The way your face glows no matter what. How you've remained pure throughout your heartbreak and pain. How you haven't turned dark and evil from his attempts to change you in the past." The man was looking straight into her eyes.  
  
Not just her eyes, her soul. It was like he was looking into everything in her past and in her memories. That's exactly what he was doing. And she couldn't do anything about it. Terra tried to look away but he wouldn't let her.  
  
"Your name, it is Terra Markov...is it not?"  
  
"YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT!" she spat.  
  
"Watch your tone!" he warned.  
  
"Why am I here?" she demanded.  
  
"You'll know that in time. Right now, Slade is going insane from the news of your kidnap. Looks like he cares a little too much for you."  
  
"You're blackmailing him! What are you getting at?" she instantly asked.  
  
"This has nothing to do with Slade. It's about you. It's always been about you. Slade is your greatest weakness. His pain effects you greatly...it will hold you to your will."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You are Tara Markov, princess of Markovia. Does that paint a picture for you?"  
  
"You wish to control Markovia."  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"Why do you need me then? If the throne is ruler less, what's standing in your way? Assuming that the throne is ruler less, that is." (A/N: NEVER ASSUME!! IT MAKES AN ASS OUT OF YOU AND ME!!)  
  
"Your relatives are all supposedly dead, so that leaves you to the throne and in order to rule it is said that you can only have one of royal blood."  
  
"Why's that stopping you?"  
  
"Because there are certain...how should I say...secrets that only a true Markovian ruler could unlock."  
  
"Really now? And you plan to use Slade to keep me in line."  
  
"You learn quickly princess."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Cos I'm not just a princess! I'm a human just like you! So I deserve to be called by my name! Terra!"  
  
He chuckled. "Now that's where you're wrong. I am not human. None of the Crescentary are! If you cooperate, you'll have the honor of being the first human to be a Crescentary."  
  
"NO! I don't wanna have anything to do with the Crescentary! Plus, isn't there someone paying you to do this? You are mercenaries!!"  
  
:That's how we make a living. Taking over Markovia is our goal. The mercenary bit does do well to lead people off track."  
  
"CONGRADULATIONS!! IT WORKED!" she yelled.  
  
"Hmmm...I think I'll just leave you here to think about your decision. Just bare this in mind Terra, we have solar cannons surrounding Earth, one wrong move and it's gone...along with your precious Slade."  
  
"Wait! Are you saying we're not on Earth??"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where are we then?" Terra was becoming very nervous.  
  
"We're in my ship. We're headed for a space colony. We just need to easily take one over and we have power."  
  
"You won't get away with this!"  
  
"And just what do you plan to do to stop me? I've already got you dead bang! Cooperate and Slade and the rest of Earth is spared. Refuse and you can say goodbye to it all. Do you need time to ponder this? Because your decision doesn't have to be made until we reach the colony."  
  
Terra could have taken them all down if they were on Earth or some place with oxygen and a way to escape, but here she was stuck. If she destroyed the ship, she'd be killed as well. If she destroyed the shit at the colony, the whole colony itself had a slim chance of survival. She had no choice but to cooperate...for now. She's escape in the future.  
  
"I'll do whatever you say...as long as Earth remains safe and unharmed!" she said as her head hung low.  
  
"Great choice Terra. We'll reach the colony in a few hours. Enjoy the ride for now."  
  
"I agreed to cooperate...I didn't say I'd enjoy it."  
  
"Suit yourself." the man stood and walked slowly to the door.  
  
He turned around and blew her a kiss before the automatic doors closed. Man he was just doing anything in his power to piss her off! Such lazy bums! They needed an automatic door they were so lazy! At least Slade got off his ass to personally tend to things! And he didn't need automatic doors! Since it was 100 percent useless to try and free herself now, she just laid there in the very uncomfortable position.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slade slammed his fists into just about anything in his reach. Robin just stood back a little disturbed by this and stayed out of his way.  
  
"HOW COULD THEY HAVE GOTTEN PAST MY SECURITY SYSTEM?? HOW COULD THEY HAVE KIDNAPPED TERRA? HOW--"  
  
"How do you plan to save her Slade?" Robin cut in.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!!" Slade continued his ranting and yelling this time with a few more, how should I put it...inappropriate words. (A/N: I could name them but I don't think I should. ^-^)  
  
"I could help...me and the Titans. Starfire has relatives on her home planet who should know of these people who took Terra. Crimson Crescentary, right?"  
  
"You wouldn't! You and the Titans hate me and believe me the feeling is mutual. I don't know why you even your time and breath with that!"  
  
"I didn't say I would do it for you. Terra is my concern too! I refuse to believe she is truly evil like you! We'll join forces, save Terra, and things can go back to the way they were."  
  
Slade saw no other ways. Not ones that would end up with both he and Terra enslaved. At least Robin's way Terra would be saved...he didn't care what happened to himself anymore. He stared at Robin a moment. Robin was serious. Slade held out his hand.  
  
"For Terra."  
  
Robin smiled happily and shook Slade's hand.  
  
"For Terra."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yo Star! Ain'tcha gonna play a game with us?" Beastboy asked.  
  
Starfire sat at the table with Raven and Blackfire. Cyborg, Beastboy, and Aqualad were sitting on the sofa challenging each other to video games and arguing over who was the best.  
  
"I am not feeling up for a challenge at this time."  
  
"Star, Robin wouldn't want you to be unhappy. You don't look vary happy." Cyborg said.  
  
Suddenly, the main doorway opened. Everybody gasped at the sight of Robin and Slade. All of them jumped up to their feet ready for a fight.  
  
"STOP!" Robin said.  
  
They stopped in their tracks.  
  
"Slade isn't here for a battle this time. He's here for help."  
  
"WHAT??!!" Beastboy jumped up. "He turns Terra against us, tries to kill us, kidnaps you, Robin, tries to take over the city and whole load of other crap, and now he's at OUR doorstep asking for help?? I don't think so!"  
  
"Beastboy, calm down! I offered to help."  
  
"Robin? Where is Terra? Why does she not accompany you and Slade?" Starfire could've pulled off posing as a psychic at that moment.  
  
"That's why he needs help. Terra was kidnapped by an alien mercenary organization called the Crimson Crescentaries."  
  
Starfire and Blackfire gasped.  
  
"Oh no!" Starfire yelled.  
  
"You're kidding...right?" Blackfire asked.  
  
"Don't be worried, we can--"  
  
"DON'T BE WORRIED??? Robin, you have no idea what kind of people you're talking about!" Blackfire yelled.  
  
Starfire began to cry. "Our dear, sweet Terra!"  
  
"Are you saying there's no way of saving her?" Slade asked in a hoarse voice, but keeping hi cool at the same time.  
  
"Well, that depends. Why was she taken?" Blackfire asked trying to comfort her sister.  
  
"To bring me down. That's how it's been seeming anyway." Slade answered.  
  
"Then Terra must still be alive. He, the leader Captain Seto Montgomry that is, wishes for you to be destroyed because you pose a threat to overcoming someone who's hired them." Starfire told.  
  
"Jeez. He can barely take over this city, and you're saying he poses a threat to someone out of this planet? Man that is so wrong." Beastboy said.  
  
"So we have an advantage." Robin said ignoring Beastboy's comment and restraining Slade a bit. "Lets go to the hangout to sit and do research. I'm sure it'll be a lot more comfortable there."  
  
Everyone went to the handout and sat down on the long sofa. Slade, of course, was being stubborn and decided to remain standing.  
  
"Okay, lets start from the beginning." Cyborg said.  
  
Slade sighed silently and got ready to have to tell the long story. Sure, he was old, but not so old he enjoyed sitting around all day doing nothing but tell little kids stories! He and Robin explained about Terra's illness and the little device in her head and her kidnap.(leaving out the part of him and Terra in bed together.^-^)  
  
"Wow. They're out to get you more than we were!" Beastboy commented once again.  
  
"You have chosen Terra to be your apprentice instead of Robin, yes?" Starfire asked Slade nervously.  
  
It's not everyday that you speak with your worse enemy on equal ground, she just didn't want to upset him or have him brutally murder anyone. Slade looked down on Starfire and smirked at her naiveness.  
  
"Yes. She has shown great qualities in the field. And she's very loyal."  
  
"That may be so, but I still think you're controlling her somehow." Beastboy cut in.  
  
Robin, once again, had to keep Slade from killing Beastboy. Beastboy had turned into a kitten and hid under the sofa.  
  
"Believe what you wish Beastboy, but you're wrong." Slade said stopping himself from murdering him.  
  
"How are we to go about rescuing her?" Aqualad asked in an attempt to stop Slade and Beastboy's fighting.  
  
They called from the space shuttle, I'm pretty sure I still have their frequencies. Maybe we can track them through that." Slade told taking out his communicator. "Plus, they used Terra's communicator to contact me." Slade was looking at his communicator that was now open in his hand. "The tracking device in it is leading to a space colony. They're must be something happening there. We need to get there."  
  
"Whatever his name was--" Raven started.  
  
"Captain Seto Mongomry." Starfire cut in.  
  
"Yeah...like I was saying, he didn't think too smoothly about us getting to them through the communicator. Maybe he wants us to come. Or, you, most likely." she stood up to Slade and pointed at him. "He must be planning something for you if he used her communicator to get to you. We'd better have a plan and a back up one. If Star and Blackfire are right about how dangerous they are, we need to have plans at keeping everyone alive and getting Terra out."  
  
"Then lets get to work. I'd rather get this over with quick." Slade said.  
  
Robin rolled his eyes. 'He'll never stop hating us will he?' he thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slade was resting on the sofa. Well, not really resting, more like trying to, but the thought of Terra's life on the line was what kept him up. To think that he'd be back in the base with Terra in his arms if none of this had never happened was something he really would like to get rid of. He glanced at the clock for what must've been the millionth time that night. It was 2:03 in the morning. He'd still be up stroking Terra's hair and watching her while she slept. He still couldn't understand how they'd gotten past his security system. The only way they could've possibly gotten in without making the alarm go off was teleportation. Could they do that? That was impossible! Or was it? Slade didn't know, but it had to let him sleep sometime. Suddenly, he heard movement from behind him. He took out a knife and slowly turned. Once the movement got close, he jumped up and swung the knife. A loud, high-pitched shriek was lat out, but Slade knew he missed, the blade hadn't hit anything. He knew who it was now, and put the knife away.  
  
"I am sorry for disturbing you, but...I..." Starfire tried talking without being so nervous, but it wasn't working.  
  
"You'd like to yell at me too? Beastboy did, and Robin had to as well." Slade said sitting up and sighing while he hid his face.  
  
Starfire inhaled deeply, and then let it out. "No. I do not wish to yell. Merely to understand somethings that have happened." she said.  
  
Slade sighed. "Well, here you sit, I'll get a chair." he said getting up.  
  
"You are very polite...when you're not trying to harm us." Starfire complimented.  
  
"Yeah, well, don't get used to it." Slade growled as he pulled up a chair and sat in it. "What did you want to ask?"  
  
Starfire sat on the sofa. "The first thing is, why is it you hate us so much?"  
  
"Because you're keeping me from my goal." He told.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"To take over the city. They really don't tell you anything around here do they?"  
  
"Apparently not. The second thing, what is happening between Terra and you?"  
  
Slade's heart skipped a beat and he instantly looked up at her, still trying to hide his face I might add. "Nothing. Why?"  
  
"You seem so restless. Even Robin has noticed your change in character since Terra had been kidnapped. He has told me you seem to care for her a lot. And well, I think..." she trailed off.  
  
"She's grown on me." he admitted.  
  
"Yes. Well, I think..."  
  
"Just say it already. It can't be worse than what Beastboy or Robin might say!" Slade was getting impatient with her.  
  
Starfire giggled. "Yes, I think it's great."  
  
Slade was shocked. "What?"  
  
"I think it's great and very sweet that you have come to care deeply for somebody. I think it's good that Terra and you have something special yous share. According to Robin, it's like the bond I have with him."  
  
"Oh Robin will pay for his nosiness." Slade said clenching his fists.  
  
Starfire laughed. "Hehe, well, don't hurt him that hard, I guessed most of it. Either that, or I made him tell me." she smiled.  
  
"Hmmm...very persuasive are you? Never thought you'd be any good at that."  
  
"Yes, I know. I try not to use that much."  
  
"Clearly. Is that all?"  
  
"No. Ummm...I'd like to know...coming from you...do you have that type of bond with Terra?"  
  
'Time has come the walrus said, to talk of many things.' he thought. 'Might as well not deny it, it is true after all.'  
  
He sighed. "Yes, Starfire. That's what type of bond we have. I mean, yeah, look at her. Innocent and pure. Beautiful."  
  
"And she has seen your face."  
  
"Yes. She asked to see it. Letting her see it can't do much harm. She's very fond of my face even though I am not."  
  
"She loves you in return." Starfire made this more a statement than a question.  
  
"She does." his heart was pounding, but it felt good to be talking about this with someone, even though the someone was about two or tree feet shorter, nine years younger, and very naive.  
  
"Well, that is all I wish to know. Thank you." she got up and began to walk back to her room.  
  
After Slade had returned the chair to where it had once been, he sat on the couch.  
  
"Ummm...Slade?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Even though you are our worse enemy and we are trying to harm one another it was still...very nice to speak with you like this." She smiled and went back to her room quietly.  
  
Slade sighed. Man that kid was so naive...someday she'd sign a universal peace treaty and the peace would remain till her death. That's how peaceful she was. It seems that nothing could possibly make her angry. It was over when you crossed Terra. He laughed at that. Slade sighed and lay down. He drifted into a light slumber with his blanket over his face. He dreamed about Terra all night.  
  
A/N: PHWEW! Finally finished this one. AND I GOT THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS! YAY! ^_^ Well...sort of. I left out any rated R things. I don't think I'm ready to write about that stuff yet. Maybe in another story of Terra and Slade. Hint hint *-^ Well, thankies to everyone again for reading and reviewing. I might actually have the next chapter up sooner! Wow, isn't that nice? *nods* Well, I'll shut up and stop annoying you all and get started on the next chapter now. Oh yeah! I GOT MY JOHNNY THE HOMICIDAL MANIAC COMICS ON SATURDAY!! WOOHOO!!! EVERYBODY MUST PARTY WITH ME BECAUSE OF THAT REASON!! ^-^ *the eight-ball comes and starts telling the truth* whoa! Oh! I gotta go now, I'll update soon! *runs away screaming with the eight-ball chasing after her. NO!!! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU DAMN EIGHT-BALL!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! THE TRUTH MUST DIE!! AHHHHHHHHH!! SOMEBODY SAVE ME FROM THE EVIL EIGHT-BALL!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! 


	16. I Got Some Good News and I got Some Bad ...

Without the Mask By Sava Varen  
  
Quick Notes:  
  
Disclaimer is in the prologue...at least...I think it is anyway...*goes and looks*...yeah, yeah it's there. ^-^  
  
A. Kiwi- haha! Yeah, it took me a bit to get their personas to fit the conversation, but I got it! Go me! Must congratulate self. *pats left side of back, then right, then slaps head* ^-^ hehe. I love doing that, but it was Krissy's originally. She got me into doing it. woohoo! I'm not the only one who does research on things off school subject! yAy! I thought Slade should talk about it to Starfire because she's the kind understanding one and thought "hey! Maybe she could lend a hand in plan I have in store for Slade! WOW I'm so not smart!". Yep, that's exactly what I thought too. ^-^ Oh, don't worry, you can hurt me if you want to because I don't update that much...that might actually help in getting me to think, cos lately I've been so tired and angry for no reason whatsoever, maybe I just need a whack over the head. I hate depression. I wish someone would whack me with something really solid really hard so that I'll go through lots of stress and everyday stress I go through now won't seem to be much stress at all. I think that might work. ^-^  
  
Chapter: I Got Some Good News and I got Some Bad News...  
  
Two guards held Terra's arms while they brought her into the colony. Terra looked around to remember how they'd come in just in case it would help. When they finally got in the colony completely, it was deserted. Probably from the Crescentary scaring everybody off...or killing them. She cringed at the thought of people being slaughtered. Hopefully Slade had a good plane in coming to her rescue before she had to do anything drastic. She then remembered what the leader of the Crescentary had said about Slade.  
  
'No!' She thought. 'He loves me! He's going to...'  
  
Suddenly, Terra didn't know what to think. Or what to do. What if it was true? What if it was just lust? She felt so alone, like the day Slade had chased her down the alley. Terra looked up to see the leader staring down at her face. She'd been sobbing lightly at the thought, tears ran down her face slowly. He stared down on her with his demonic smirk he'd had on before.  
  
"Ready to help me?" he asked laughing at her.  
  
"I don't seem to have any choice." she told.  
  
"And you're right!" he then took her arms and brought her into a huge, dim room.  
  
It had lots of wires running everywhere, computers and machines of all sorts lining the walls and more. The other Crescantary were operating the computers and machines idly. It was exceptionally warm in the room, no doubt due to the heat generating from the machines around her. There was a large metal chair in the center of the room Terra could only guess what it could be used for. It was surrounded by entangled wires and lights. The leader, Terra had earlier identified him as Captain Seto Montomry, pushed her forward to get her to walk and led her to the strange chair. He pointed at it.  
  
"Do you know what this is?"  
  
"No." Terra stared at Captain Mongomry's clawed finger.  
  
He definitely wasn't human. Either he was a really sick person who didn't wash his hands or clip his nails, or he just wasn't human!  
  
"I didn't expect you to. It's called the SolarPsyche Throne. Now it's name should be enough to practically give what it does away. It' a throne that uses Solar energy to tap into the psyche, etc. etc."  
  
"And you'll use it to control me."  
  
"Not quite. It is another way of keeping you to your will, but we won't go that far...yet. It is how we'll keep in contact from here to Markovia until further preparation." he told.  
  
Terra sat in the seat before being told to or being shoved into the seat, either one she didn't want to happen.  
  
"Hmmm...excellent Terra. Such obedience. Slade taught you this didn't he?"  
  
Terra's mind strained at the thought of Slade. Tears began to fall again, but she wiped them away stubbornly and looked up at Captain Montgomry fiercely. "Of course. He was an excellent mentor." her voice was dark and angry.  
  
"Well then, we'll begin. Huck! Blair! You know what to do."  
  
The captain backed away slowly while two men came to her and began to strap wires to the chair and Terra's skin! They had to have two more people to hold her down because she "refused to be hooked up to some machine". Once all the wires were applied, she instantly felt weak. Her head hung lowly and her eyes glowed a bright, ice blue. Captain Montgomry laughed.  
  
"Did I forget to mention it'd drain your energy for a little while?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Everyone ready?" Robin asked from in the T-sub, which was improvised to go into space a long time ago. (think: "Transformation" ^-^)  
  
"Ready." the rest of the Titans said.  
  
Starfire glanced back to see Slade tapping his foot lightly showing his impatience. This teamwork thing was a real drag for him, at least the way the Titans did it. He nodded signaling to her he was ok, and she turned back in her seat and looked forward. The engines started and they took off. Slowly but surely, they made their way to the space colony.  
  
Two hours later, they neared the colony. They knew they shouldn't get too close because of the defense system most likely set up, so they stopped a good distance away as so not to be detected.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" Beastboy asked.  
  
"We need to somehow sneak in undetected and find out where they're keeping Terra." Robin said.  
  
"Okay...how do we do that?" Beastboy said.  
  
Robin sighed. "I don't know Beastboy, how DO we do that?"  
  
"Hey dude, I asked first!"  
  
"BEASTBOY!" everybody but Starfire and Slade yelled.  
  
Suddenly, static began to come from the radio transmitter. Everyone's attention went to that.  
  
"Uhhh...Cy...wasn't that turned off?" Beastboy asked getting very nervous.  
  
"Yeah, or at least I thought it was..." Cyborg said taking a step back.  
  
Slade sighed, rolled his eyes, and became bored of their little 'haunted spaceship' syndrome. He pushed through them and picked up the transmitter.  
  
"Hello?" he said in a low, hushed voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
((Terra doesn't really speak out loud, it's more of a transmission through her mind so her words are in thinking quotations [' ']. So, there we go, now you'll probably understand it better.))  
  
Terra woke hearing voiced in her head. They seemed to be other peoples' voices arguing with one another over something she couldn't hear. But why were these voices in her head? Who were they? Once her head had cleared up of most of the headache she woken up with she recognized one of the voices as Captain Mongomry's. The other was a mystery to her. She decided to find out who it was.  
  
'Captain, who are you talking to?' she asked with her mind.  
  
"Oh, Terra, have a nice sleep, I hope I haven't disturbed you're rest."  
  
'You didn't, now stop changing the subject.'  
  
"Quite right, I'm speaking with the steward of Markovia."  
  
Terra gasped. 'So soon? What's going on?'  
  
"Terra? Is that you? Oh my god, he wasn't lying."  
  
'Lying? About what? Captain Montgomry, what's going on?'  
  
"Just doing a little negotiating with the steward. He wasn't cooperating before so maybe you'll be able to convince him."  
  
'To do what?' she asked angrily.  
  
"You are the rightful heir to the throne making you ruler. I have a law that I wish to pass and the steward won't believe me when I say you agreed. You did agree."  
  
Terra sighed. She really had not knowledge of this, but he'd probably shock her or something if she didn't agree. 'Yes...' she said.  
  
"My lady...you didn't seriously..."  
  
'I did... I'm sorry...' she said.  
  
"Excellent. Carry it out, the princess's orders."  
  
"Yes Princess Terra." He said before leaving.  
  
"Princess Terra...I like the sound of that..."  
  
'Don't you dare!' she said angrily. 'I didn't do it for you, I did it for Slade's sake!'  
  
"Whatever you did it for, you made the right choice. I'll leave you to answer transmissions yourself, you know that one wrong move will cost you...right?"  
  
'Of course, that is why I agreed to that stupid law scene.'  
  
"Watch your mouth Terra! I'll check up on you later."  
  
'Sure, whatever, why not.' She now was alone in her mind; exactly how she liked it.  
  
What was weird was she could hear transmission signals from all over this galaxy...maybe she could put that to her advantage. She set out a search for Slade's transmission signals. She couldn't find one, but...she found the Titans', and it wasn't that far off. She had to do this quickly and hope nobody could hear her conversation, otherwise she was done for.  
  
'Titans? Titans! It's me! Terra! Pick up!' she called through her mind.  
  
It was a little while before anyone picked up, but when someone did pick up, low and behold, it was Slade!  
  
"Hello?" he asked in a low, hushed voice.  
  
'SLADE! Oh my goodness, its you! But this is the Titans' signal. Why are you with the--'  
  
"Terra? Oh my god, Terra! Where are you? Don't worry about the Titans, they agreed to help free you, just tell me everything that's happened and where you are! Don't leave any details out!" he sounded like he'd been really worried and stressed.  
  
Terra smiled subconsciously. 'You already know which colony I'm at, right? Well, last I saw, I was in a dim room with lots of machines and computers. The Crescentary are all in the room operating the machines and the leader, Captain--'  
  
"Captain Seto Mongomry, yes, I know."  
  
'Yeah.' she giggled. 'Well, he told me his whole plan and...'  
  
"Terra? What's wrong? Terra? Please tell me! Are you there?"  
  
'I'm here. It's just...his plan...we had it all wrong...'  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
'I'm saying...his target wasn't you...it was never you...and he hasn't been hired, he's doing this of his own free will. He's trying to take over Markovia.'  
  
Slade was suddenly silent.  
  
'Slade? Are you okay?' she asked worriedly.  
  
"Than...you...were his real target?" he'd gulped before saying the question.  
  
'...you knew...you knew all along and you never told me?' she came to realization.  
  
"I thought you'd figured it out when I'd sent you for the file that one night."  
  
'I suspected something...but I got distracted from asking. Why...didn't you ever tell me about who I was?'  
  
He was silent again.  
  
'Slade? Please answer me.' she wasn't yelling or having an attitude about it, she was actually speaking quite softly and gently.  
  
"Can we discuss this some other time? Maybe when I we don't have the whole entire team of Titans right here listening in on our conversation?" she asked impatientness in his voice.  
  
'You can't just answer now?'  
  
"Terra. This isn't helping." he was speaking soft and gently just like she was. He was getting desperate. "The most important thing right now is that you are rescued and unharmed. How in the hell are you calling me anyway?"  
  
'Oh! I forgot that. Seto has me in this strange looking chair called the SolarPsyche Throne. It lets me tap into transmission signals since Seto is obviously not ready to go to Markovia just yet.'  
  
"The SolarPsyche Throne! I should've known it!" He snarled.  
  
Terra heard some banging sounds in the background and much objection from Cyborg. Terra giggled again.  
  
'Slade! Stop killing Cyborg's things!' she was giggling madly.  
  
Slade chuckled seeing that Cyborg's discomfort made her happy. Anything that made her happy was fine by him. "It's good to hear you laugh again. I just wish I could be there to see your reassuring smile." he said  
  
Terra blushed and smiled in her subconsciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Slade stood up straight and his eye opened widely. Oh boy was he in for it from the Titans when he finished talking with her. How had he managed to let that slip? He knew exactly which Titans would have a problem with what he'd just said; Beastboy (above all), Cyborg, Blackfire, and maybe Aqualad and Raven. Raven really didn't let these things go to her head, so that was good, but Robin and Starfire already knew this fact. He had heard the sound of someone jumping up and then being held back. That was most likely Beastboy getting up and Robin holding him back. Good thing too, because Slade wasn't afraid to beat Beastboy into his place. Terra was way to good for him. At least Slade thought so. He wasn't at all surprised that Terra was a princess. She was the most important princess in his eyes. Sometimes even he felt unworthy of her affection and unconditional love. Even her presence and gaze was enough to make him melt. He couldn't believe how far she'd let him go. How much she accepted his love and returned it as well.  
  
"Slade? Are you there? You didn't break the transmitter did you?" her voice made him come back to reality.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. No, of course I didn't. Listen Terra; can you tell me how you entered the space colony? I promise that when this is all over, we'll talk and I'll tell you everything." he said soothingly.  
  
"Okay. Well, I think we came in on the west side of the colony. Then we went down a lot of halls and to the room I'm in now. There was a lot of security though. Guards were everywhere! If you're going to get in that way, you might wanna have a quiet, stealthily approach to it."  
  
"Can't you do something to get them off guard?" Slade asked.  
  
"Like what? A distress alert? Or maybe something highly dangerous on the opposite side yous are on? I'm not sure if I can do that; after all, I am talking to you through my mind. I haven't been able to move in who knows how long, I haven't seen the inside of the colony in the same amount of time. We're going to need a different plan."  
  
"Really? How do you feel? You're not under any pain are you?"  
  
"I can't feel my body that much, I can't even see anything, and it's all black to me. And your voice isn't going into my ears like it normally would, your voice is in my head."  
  
"So that's how that piece of shit works." he said sighing.  
  
Terra giggled again. "Yeah, that's how. Anyway, How are we gonna get out of this one?"  
  
"I don't know yet. We might need some outside help..." he thought aloud. "Whatever it takes, I'll do it. I'm not gonna let them have their way."  
  
Terra gasped.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"Go to Markovia! Asked the people there for help! They have no idea that they are holding me prisoner, tell them that! They might be able to help! They have to have some sort of army, right? Wouldn't they come to help if it were asked of them?"  
  
Slade snapped his fingers and Starfire jumped up and down happily. "You're right! We'll go to them for help, but will you be okay in the meantime?"  
  
"I should be, they need me alive to be able to control Markovia. Pretty soon they'll bring me there, set up something with the people and attack when we arrive! I'll most likely be hooked up this thing for a while, I'll keep in contact as much as possible and I'll tell you when we decide to leave, but for now get to Markovia. You might wanna take your time because it'll be a while before Seto decides to go to Markovia personally." Terra explained.  
  
"Just what do you mean by 'hooked up'?"  
  
"They put wires and connectors onto my skin that probably hooked my psyche into the machine. We'll find out more later, but for now, start on your way to Markovia. I promise I'll be fine."  
  
"Okay, I trust you know what you're doing, correct?"  
  
"Yes. And make sure your arrival on Markovia is a silent one, the news that you are there will most likely pass to here if everybody knows it."  
  
"Quite right. How much longer do you have to talk?"  
  
"I don't know, I was searching for your signal when I found the Titans' and just decided to take my chances in contacting there."  
  
"That means he could tap into this a any time, we should refrain from this as much as possible."  
  
"Yes, and don't try to contact e, it'll just go right to the Crescentary. The Crescentary are always notified of the incoming transmissions. The outgoing ones almost always go undetected to them. They left me to deal with surrounding matters; they think I'm warning people away from the colony right now, so we're safe for a while. Until Seto decides to check up on things that is. I should be going."  
  
"Yes, you're right, but keep us notified on all the information you can provide, okay?"  
  
"Alright. I will."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Slade turned off the transmitter and slowly turned to see the Titans he thought would have a problem with what he said glaring at him. He sighed.  
  
"You heard her! We have to go to Markovia!" he said angrily.  
  
They all went to work without saying a word. Well, Starfire said a few things before they all had to sit down and get ready to go to Markovia. Slade had to navigate since he was the only one who knew where it was. Hopefully, Terra would be freed soon and the Crescentary will be beaten. 


	17. The Plan

Without the Mask By Sava Varen  
  
Quick Notes:  
  
Don't dare argue with me cos I am right! The disclaimer is SO in the prologue!! So deal! - j/k  
  
Sara- I understand. Thank you for your patience and yes, my parents are paranoid about the computer too, but the situation is kind of different! - Personally, I don't think two computers can crash in a row, so, no offence, but that is paranoid. - Happy...erm...late... Easter! I got lots of candy! How 'bout you? I just received your first review on Beware of the Homicidal Maniacs! YaY! reads it Thankies! Glad you like it! I await your next review eagerly! Gosh I'm starting sound like Starfire! I'm listening to "My Band" by D12. Have you heard it? It's really funny! Look it up sometime if you don't know it. Just go to google, that how I got the song on my computer! - Thankies again for your kind reviews! You're the best! Wow! You are the best reviewer ever! I like horses too, but my cousin and friend Kvitka love them more. It's actually quite nice to hear some news from people, nobody tells me anything here. I'm sorry for taking so long, I'm still recovering from the serge of love I'm experiencing...my boyfriend is soo cute!! huggles René (my boyfriend) lovingly Anyway...yeah...now I ran out of things to say...again...gasp YOU LEAVE THE CUTE LITTLE KITTY ALONE!! Kitties are cute! I love kitties! My boyfriend loves when I say: "KITTY!" and "DOGGY!" and "BIRDY!!" lol. I've also been busy with other 20 million fan fictions and some stories I've made up on my own. I just started one based on a dream I had a couples days ago about a five-year-old girl who loses her parents and is kidnapped by thieves...well...not really kidnapped, but something like it. Anyway, I have been really busy. Plus, I've been feeling really stressed. So stressed that all I can do is lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling. It's mental stress, but I've lost a lot of energy because of it. But, I think it's because it seems like my dad hates me...it really does. But it's no big deal. I'll be going to see my guidance counselor soon and I'll tell her. I honestly don't know what I did. I did know that fact that she was going to die...which is part of the reason why I'm writing this; so I have something else to believe besides that load of crap. sigh Well, thank you a lot for the awesome reviews...at least somebody appreciates me.  
  
Cms- I don't think you have any right to tell me to update. Normally, I take these little requests lightly because it is almost always my fault I'm not updating, but right now I'm pissed at it because you don't know what the fuck I'm going through! I've been off the computer for how long? And I come back and find all these wonderful messages from Sara that makes me feel a million times better then how fucking shitty I was feeling a minute ago, and then it all comes crashing down by assholes like you! Oh, and I did catch your little pathetic "waitingwaiting.com"! I've been chewed up, spit out, burning up while going head first through the gate and circles of hell, over the mountain of purgatory, getting a glimpse of heaven, and back again! Oh and don't forget to repeat that process a couple million times! I am in NO condition to even be sitting in a chair right now but I thought I'd try to do something before people take it the wrong way. I'm going to shut my mouth now because I'm never this pissed and I don't want it to be like this again. If I am forced to, I WILL turn on this rage AGAIN! And believe me, it's going to be much worst than this! That's not a threat, it's a promise! Have a good day; I hope hell doesn't decide to swallow you up like it did me!  
  
Chapter: The Plan  
  
Terra had been answering transmissions for...she didn't even know how long! It was impossible to keep track of time in this god-forsaken place. She was really hungry too and desperately thirsty. She could really go for some of Slade's cooking. He was an amazing cook! She could physically feel herself smiling at the thought.  
  
Suddenly, she was out of...wherever she'd been for the past time. The first thing she saw was Captain Montgomery's smirk. Such an evil, scheming smirk at that. He obviously though he'd broken her, but he was wrong. He led her down the halls silently. Suddenly, he spoke.  
  
"How did everything go?"  
  
Terra's demeanor became nervous. 'Does he know?' She cleared her throat and spoke. "Yeah. But it was excruciatingly boring."  
  
"Too bad for you...you'll be doing that for some time now."  
  
"Why? Couldn't one of the other—"  
  
"You know why. Besides, what else would you be of use for?"  
  
Terra gave up on this fight. She was tired, hungry, and thirsty. Though she could think of about a million other things she could do, she decided not to start anything. Good thing too, cos once they got to their destination, Montgomery started his mood swing and was yelling around the room to people.  
  
'God I've never seen anyone so angry over nothing!' Terra thought.

  
  
Slade and the Titans landed in Markovia soon after their transmission with Terra ended. Not many words had been exchanged due to the fact that Slade was really annoyed by their childish ways. As soon as they arrived, a tall, strong Markovian came out to them.  
  
"State your names and your business!" he said sternly.  
  
"I am Slade and these are the Teen Titans. We are here to discuss an issue that concerns your princess Terra." Slade spoke first getting right to the point as usual.  
  
The man became intent on hearing the news. "What? What is wrong with the princess?"  
  
"Escort us in and we'd be glad to discuss it. We'd also like the high powers to be there as well. It is very important and anyone who is of importance should know." Slade said.  
  
"Right this way." He led them to the palace.  
  
They waited in a room while the man went to fetch the others. Once everyone was assembled, they began. A large man who wore very rich clothing spoke up first.  
  
"What is this rubbish about our princess? I just spoke with her hours ago and she sounded alright to me!"  
  
"That's because she is being forced against her will! The Crimson Crescentary are behind this. They've kidnapped Terra and plan to use her to take over Markovia!" Slade told.  
  
"How would you know this?" a thin man also in rich clothing asked.  
  
"Because Terra was able to contact us before anything serious could happen. They've taken over a space colony and that's where she is being held captive."  
  
Loud talking erupted between the people in the room. Slade's patience was beginning to wear thin. He shouted out for everybody to shut up and continued.  
  
"Terra told us to come to you for help. Can you help?" he asked very distinctly.  
  
"What are we to do?" the man who'd greeted them asked.  
  
"We need to work out a plan. They could be coming any time now, maybe we could set up a surprise attack when they've come." Slade said.  
  
"The Crescentary have never been beaten! They'll easily take over!" one of the other men said.  
  
"The only reason they win is because they're the ones pulling the surprise attacks! And because they've never been approached by an army! I know! I've looked up the cases on them."  
  
"So you're saying get the whole army together and wait for them to come?"  
  
"Yes! Then we'll attack when the time is right. But we've gotta make sure Terra isn't in danger. Montgomery is more than likely going to have Terra close to him so that if anything were to go wrong, he could threaten her life to make us yield to him. Somebody needs to snag Terra first, then give the signal to start the attack once she's been taken to safety." Slade said.  
  
"Sounds good, but who will be the one to try and get the princess?"  
  
When nobody spoke up, Slade sighed.  
  
"I will. I've been the one taking care of her and once this is all over she's coming back with me. I'll take her to safety and give the signal."  
  
"Everything sounds good to me, but I don't quite agree with the part of her going back with you." One of the only women in the room said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Slade asked confused.  
  
"We are in dire need of a ruler and all of Terra's relatives have vanished without a trace. Terra is the one to take the throne so she must stay here."  
  
"What? You're honestly going to put a fifteen year old girl at the highest power in Markovia?" Slade yelled in shock. "Terra will not be able to handle that stress! I won't allow her to be put under it!"  
  
"She has to! It's her birthright! And we need a ruler! She's the only one left of royal blood!"  
  
"I don't care! Terra won't be ready for that role for another five or ten years!! She hasn't had practice, nobody to look on to and have an example of what she should do; she has no experience in that field! I know for a fact that she won't accept that role! I know she won't agree to being queen!"  
  
"We'll see about whether or not she'll agree when we can actually have her here to tell us, but YOU have no right to deny her of her birthright!"  
  
"Fine. We'll discuss this after we save Terra, for now, we need to quickly prepare for when they finally arrive. Terra told us she'd do what she can to contact us once they've decided when they're going to come." Slade said.  
  
The rest of the day was spent preparing for Terra's rescue. Slade took it upon himself to stay in the same room as the transmitter to wait for Terra's call. They'd be in serious trouble if they missed that call and weren't ready for when they arrived.  
  
A/N: OMG!! It's been so damn long since I posted! I'm soooooo sorry! I've been sick in so many different ways lately I haven't had time to write! I hope this makes up for the lost time and thank everyone for waiting and reviewing! Thank you!! 


	18. IMPORTANT MESSAGES

IMPORTANT MESSAGES  
  
Cms-oh...so you want to know what happened. Fine, I'll tell you since you have no forgiveness for my late update. Lets start from the beginning shall we? First, I got a minor illness that was enough to keep me in bed. Then, it got worse and I woke up in the middle of the night feeling as if I had a hangover and threw up from 1 in the morning to 2. And after that, it gets better! I had to be rushed to the hospital because of a black out I had due to stress (stress including the fact that I needed to update the stories!!!!) and loud sounds and coldness. I stayed in the hospital UNCONSCIOUS for half a week and went into a depression that made me act insane! Then when I got home it's as if my dad doesn't even know me anymore, I'm very far under weight, I look like I'm anorexic now and my gold tinted skin is now tinted blue! And it's all STILL happening so be glad you got a chapter from each story! That's what I meant by I went through hell and all that crap. And ya know what? I like the Goth style and attitude, I'm a full Christian and am proud of my religion even though I rarely get to go to church, I would like to! And don't take it personally when I say Courtney's are preps! It's just there are these 5 Courtneys (their names are all spelled differently of course...) and their best friend Brittany who are really preppy and won't leave me alone and judge me because I'm not that rich and come from a crappy place called Black Rock Buffalo. I'm sorry for totally blowing up on you, but I was really sick both mentally and physically and I really don't think I deserved that comment about me hurrying up. That blowing up was also part of my depression, I get angry at some of the smallest things that I normally wouldn't take out like that. So here it goes: I am sorry. But it's not my fault that it took so long, I just hope that you can forgive me for being extremely rude about it and that you will understand my case for not updating. I'm truly sorry, but I had no reason to be rushed. And the "Rumbling" part, I explained in that chapter why I didn't go all the way through with that. Sorry for all the hell I've caused. walks away with head down wishing she hadn't returned from "hell" and just died from it  
  
Sara- thanks to you for supporting me in all my authoring (is that a word? 0o) and when I hadn't updated in a while. Thank you also for the truly wonderful reviews, and being a great friend! I'm going to e-mail you about something so I hope you can answer soon. You made feel a hell of a lot better once I was able to retrieve your reviews. I'm a person who needs to be needed (if that makes sense...) and when you wrote me all those amazingly patient messages my spirit was truly lifted all the way from hell to heaven. You even talked to me as if I were right beside you answering all your questions and just talking to you like we'd been friends forever! Thank you again and forever. It is always a joy to see your comments and reviews in my review section.  
  
ShadowCatMage13- My dad is my favorite person in the world and I wanna be just like him, sure I'm a girl, but still...I love my dad always and this new feeling of hate makes my depression worse. God you're devious. Blowing up the science lab? I'd never be able to do that...only because of some technical difficulties of course, which would include the fact that we don't have a science lab. :P Thank you for asking me to update nicely. It's a load off my shoulders that I don't have loads of people hating me.  
  
GodsGal-316- thank you, I'm very glad you enjoy my story. -  
  
To all- I'm so so sorry for causing such uproar. Please forgive me. ya know...maybe I should've just let myself die from all that crap that happened. Maybe I should've have ended it all myself. All I seem to be causing here is anger and rage. I can't control my depression and because of that, people are hurt and enraged. I'm not sure if I should continue my stories here. Maybe I should go somewhere else where I won't be a pain the ass...better yet, maybe I just shouldn't post my stories at all. I won't have to worry about updating and the stress level will go down. I'm sorry about all this, I hope I am forgiven and that my stories can just be enjoyed in peace. 


	19. Taking the Lead

Without the Mask By Sava Varen  
  
Quick Notes:  
  
Hullo, long time no update. Sorry it took so long. My computer has been being a bitch to me for a while, but I'm back! Yes, me, the Almighty Lord and Master...big silence...Sava. Hehe, I've been watching too many Foamy videos...lol. I love that dumbass little squirrel...- Anyway, sorry for the long wait, but lets put that behind us. I'm back and I'm just about finished the finally for this story! but just settle for this chapter for now. - hehe. Lata!  
  
Chapter: Taking the Lead  
  
Terra cocked an eyebrow at the plate set in front of her. Captain Montgomry somehow, she didn't know how, figured out she was hungry and had given her this...this sorry excuse for food. She sniffed it and immediately jerked back.  
  
"You call this food?" she asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes." Montgomry said simply.  
  
"I don't know what planet you're from, but I happen to be from Earth. I don't eat food not from my planet!"  
  
"Looks like you'll starve then."  
  
"You need me! If I die you're whole plan is OVER!" she pushed the plate away and crossed her arms.  
  
Montgomry frowned. "By your second day without food, that will start looking good, so for now you either eat it or not."  
  
Terra sighed. As much as she didn't want to accept it, she knew he was right. Sooner or later she'd be desperate enough to eat it, so why delay? She gulped and picked up the fork. It looked like some sort of alien fish thing. Terra sighed and sat back in her chair.  
  
'I don't even like Earth fish...' she thought helplessly.  
  
She boredly glanced at the six-pointed fork.  
  
'Six points?' she thought. 'Are they just TRYING to piss me off?'  
  
After about five minutes of debating with the angel and devil on her shoulders, she finally stuck the six-pointed fork into a piece of the fish.  
  
"Damn you little angel dork on my shoulder..." she said under her breath before placing the "food" into her mouth.  
  
It tasted terrible! But she couldn't just not eat. So she did what she could to put up with what she had.  
  
Once she finished, Montgomry took her to a conference room. The five commanders of the Crimson Crescentary were already waiting. Montgomry threw her into a chair and sat down at the head of the table. Terra knew what this was about. They were planning the take over of Markovia. She prayed to God that Slade and the Titans had already made it to Markovia and were ready for their arrival. If they weren't, Markovia and herself were doomed.

Slade paced his temporary room. What was taking them so long? Informing the citizens couldn't possible take as long as it was!  
  
'I swear, if you was something done you've gotta do it yourself!' Slade thought angrily.  
  
Immediately, he knew that was a very false statement. How many times had it been Terra who'd successfully carried out missions for him that he could just as easily do himself? He snarled and shook his head violently. He had to stop thinking of Terra. It was most likely going to drive him crazy. Fortunately, a faint knock sounded at the door.  
  
"It's open." He said, his impatientness showing greatly in his voice.  
  
"I am sorry to have disturbed you, but our plan has been set and we are ready anytime they arrive." Starfire said cheerfully and smiling.  
  
"It's about time! I'm sure even Terra could've done all that in record time compared to these people!" Slade said angrily.  
  
Starfire giggled. "Well, everything is arranged and--" Starfire was cut off suddenly by a loud, ear shattering alarm.  
  
"This soon?" Slade said shocked. "No matter. Starfire, to your place!" he said over the alarm.  
  
Slade ran quickly down the halls and into a secret opening in the wall of the castle. They'd land any minute now; he needed to be in his position so that he could snag Terra away from them. Once in his place, he searched around to make sure everyone else was in their places as well. They were, that was good. Everything was set and...Slade's eye widened. Terra and Montgomry were the very first off the ship. Terra had been forced to change into a red shirt and mini skirt. Over that was a crimson red colored cape. The hood of the cape was shrouded over her head, more than likely she was being forced to wear the hood as well. Her boots were an identical color as the cape.  
  
"Crimson huh?" he whispered. "Well, I hate to break it to you, crimson isn't Terra's color!"  
  
Slade's rage meter rose with each step Montgomry and Terra took. He had Terra by the back of her neck, guiding her the way he wanted to go. Terra wasn't enjoying this at all.  
  
Once they made it to the stairway to the castle, they halted and Montgomry, to Slade's relief, let go of Terra to get closer to the stairs. He cleared his throat before speaking.  
  
"Greetings citizens of Markovia. I am happy to inform you that your princess has returned to you at long last! Princess Terra Markov will take the throne and I will take the role of king at her side." Montgomry pulled Terra to him and wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
There was a loud gasping sound from the crowd. Slade's blood boiled at this, but not too much since Terra was clearly struggling with getting him away. It was a great relief to know she was still loyal. Montgomry stopped her struggling and pulled off the hood to reveal her fair, angelic face. It had only been about four or five days since he last saw her and she looked like she was growing into a beautiful woman right before his eyes! If it weren't for Montgomry's grasp on her (in places Slade greatly didn't approve of), the view of her would've been perfect. His heart jumped at the frightened look on Terra's face. The Crescentary were planning something. Something worse than Markovia's take-over.  
  
Montgomry let go of Terra and walked up the steps. He opened his arms in presentment.  
  
"There she is citizens. Princess Terra Markov!" he announced to the crowd.  
  
The crowd gathered around her. Terra blushed at the great praise she was receiving from people she didn't even know.  
  
"It's been so long since we've had a ruler to lead us!" one said.  
  
"Oh, how you've grown!" said another.  
  
"I held you in my arms when you were just a baby!" a third said reaching up and touching her face.  
  
It was clear that everyone knew her. Terra shuddered at what Montgomry might do to these wonderful people if his plan succeeded. Terra smiled gently at them all in hopes that it would bring their spirits up a bit. She could sense a frightening mood about them through their joy of her return.  
  
"You're so pretty your Majesty," a young girl said sweetly.  
  
The little girl suddenly reminded her of Starfire. Long red hair, emerald eyes, golden skin...she could've been a relative for all Terra knew.  
  
Suddenly, the Crescentary were holding weapons and Montgomry was making his way back to her while barking orders.  
  
"Catch him! And anybody else in our way!" Montgomry yelled.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked in a regal, powerful voice she was surprised to hear coming from her.  
  
"Your friends seem to have figured out most of my plan," he said grabbing her arm and yanking her to him.  
  
"Do not handle the princess in such a foul manner!" a man said angrily.  
  
"Silence! I shall handle this girl any way I please! Speak up man, and reveal yourself!"  
  
The man had a thick, brown cloak on covering every inch of him. From what anyone could tell, he was tall, muscular, and strong. For some reason, Terra got a feeling of safety from his presence...  
  
"You will NOT handle Terra like that! Nor will you address her in such a disrespectful way!" he allowed his cloak to drop to the ground.  
  
Terra gasped and smiled happily at the sight. "Slade!"  
  
"Yes Terra, it's me." He then pointed at Montgomry. "Unhand her! Or I'll have to have the warriors of Markovia attack!"  
  
Montgomry looked around and was shocked to see millions of men and women surrounding from the castle, village and forest. They either had guns or bows and arrows, all ready to shoot if the occasion called for it. Montgomery snarled angrily.  
  
"I'll take over Markovia! And Terra will be the one to help me!" he said.  
  
The members of the Crescentary created a wall around Terra and Montgomry, all their weapons at the ready. Slade held his hand up.  
  
"I'm giving you one last chance to avoid a war you can't win. Give Terra to me and leave. We'll give you a days head start from the authorities if you do that much for us without resistance or complaint."  
  
"No!"  
  
The Crescentary fired. Slade jumped out of the way and the warriors took out some of the Crescentary to give Slade a way to get close enough to get Terra. Slade jumped over one of the tallest Crescentary and punched Montgomry hard in the face. He fell over and the others took aim at him. Most of them fell from attacks from behind, but one took direct shot at his arm.  
  
"Slade!" Terra yelled as he let out a scream of pain.  
  
He fell to his knees and held his wound. She put herself in the way of the remaining Crescentary's aim and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"You'll have to shoot me before you kill Slade!" she said in the same powerful tone if voice.  
  
She ripped a bit of the rim of her shirt off and pressed it lightly against his wound.  
  
"Hold on Slade, you'll be alright..." she said smiling weakly at him, he hair all messy from the struggle.  
  
Suddenly, green bolts came showering from the sky around them. The Crescentary fell to the ground from the attack. Slade looked up to see Starfire waving down. Terra smiled happily up at her.  
  
"Thank you Starfire!" she yelled waving.  
  
"You are welcome old friend..." Starfire's expression turned to horror.  
  
Terra turned around confused. Montgomry wasn't finished yet. He's gotten up and was aiming a .20 mm glock at Slade. The rest of the Titans appeared and tried to help, but Montgomry had an energy force field shield around him.  
  
"Say goodbye to your precious love..." Montgomry said to Terra.  
  
"NO!" Terra ran in front of Slade just as Montgomry pulled the trigger.  
  
The bullet hit her chest. It dug an inch or two into it causing Terra agonizing pain. She screamed and felled to the ground cringing and squirming in pain.  
  
"Terra...Terra..." Slade couldn't say anything from both pain in his arm and pain in his heart.  
  
"Oh no!" Starfire gasped as she flew down to Terra's aid.  
  
The citizens of Markovia were shocked at everything they'd seen. Montgomry laughed evilly.  
  
"Now what do you make of your Princess? She's dead now." Montgomry laughed even louder and more evil.  
  
Slade's eyes were widened as far as they could go, a few tears few from them under his mask. He did what her could to drag himself to Terra and lay his hand on her face.  
  
"Terra..." he said in a small, hurt voice. "No..." 


	20. Fighting Back!

Without the Mask By Sava Varen  
  
Quick Notes:  
  
Disclaimer is where it always has been and always will be; in the prologue.  
  
Thankies to everyone who reviewed! I believe this is the second last chapter before this story is complete! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter: Fight Back!  
  
Terra lay on the ground bleeding from her chest...Slade knew she wasn't dead...not yet. He picked her up but before he could even attempt fleeing, Montgomery took a threatening step forward with his gun.  
  
"Where do you think you're going? I didn't say you could move!"  
  
One of the Titans attempted to make a run for it but Montgomery stopped him in his tracks. The remaining Crescentary had control of what they could handle and drove the villagers into the forest. Montgomery approached Terra and Slade slowly, his gun on them.  
  
"Hand over Terra NOW!" he said.  
  
"Never..." Slade said shielding her.  
  
"Well, looks like you won't live through this day..." just as he was about to pull the trigger something red hit Montgomery in the back of the head.  
  
He dropped his gun and yelled in pain. Thinking quickly, Slade grabbed the gun and pointed it at Montgomery. The Titans and the remaining warriors saw that things were back into their advantage and took action once more. Slade looked up to see who'd attacked Montgomery to see Robin standing tall on the castle. He smirked and Slade shot Montgomery in the arm. Once Montgomery was weakened, Slade abandoned the gun and took him by the collar.  
  
"You won't get away with what you did." Slade said.  
  
Two Markovians came from the castle and handcuffed Montgomery.  
  
"We'll take him to the dungeon, see how a life time there goes for him." one of them said.  
  
They dragged Montgomery into the castle just as the rest of the Crescentary were defeated.   
  
Terra woke a few days later in the infirmary. She'd healed amazingly, but not fully yet. She was well enough to attend the meeting anyway. They all sat in the room Slade had made a plan in with the royals. Terra sat where her ancestors had sat; the head of the table. They were discussing what they were to do about her returning with Slade, if she were to return at all.  
  
"Terra needs to stay here and rule in her relatives' place! Somebody has to take the throne! She's the only one!" they argued.  
  
"Terra has already made a place for herself back with me! I can't go back without her!" Slade said.  
  
"You'll just have to find a way to deal with it because she can't leave."  
  
"Says who?" Terra cut in.  
  
The whole room went silent and all eyes went on her. Her face went red with embarrassment.  
  
"What? All I did was ask a question." She said in an unsure tone.  
  
"Says..." one of them started but couldn't finish.  
  
There were no laws that strictly forbid her from living elsewhere even though there was no one to take the throne.  
  
"Well, since there isn't anything stopping me...why can't I? I want to go back. But them again...I do also care for the people...what will happen if I choose not to take the throne?" Terra asked.  
  
"We go back to being open for attack and not have as much power or anything."  
  
"Isn't there some type of steward or care taker of the thrown who can rule in my stead?" She asked.  
  
Slade was amazed by her speech. She was sounding more and more like the princess she was every time he saw her.  
  
"No, there isn't."  
  
"There should be." Terra said in a matter of fact tone. "I'm not staying here. I like how things were when I was with Slade, I'm going back to that, but I need to make sure Markovia will be safe while I'm not here."  
  
Suddenly, a new voice spoke up.  
  
"Don't worry my sister, the kingdom will be safe while you are gone."  
  
Terra swung in the direction of the voice that addressed her as "my sister".  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm your older brother, Bryon. And the rightful heir to the throne."  
  
"That's great! You can take the throne!" Terra said joyfully.  
  
He laughed. "Yes."  
  
"Prince...we...we though you were dead!" one of the royals said.  
  
"Well, I'm not and I'm back. My sister can leave with her friends and everyone will be safe." He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled down at her.  
  
The End (cliché, yes, but that's all I can say. SO DEAL! Hehe)  
  
A/N: Yep that is the end! Very abrupt, but I kinda sorta like it. shrug hope you enjoyed it! Bye byez! See yous in my next fic! - 


End file.
